Bring Back That Memories
by Wako d'author
Summary: H-1 pernikahan. Tragedi itu terjadi. Karufem!Nagi
1. Chapter 1

Lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Berkali-kali diliriknya kartu-kartu di genggamannya.

'Tinggal Isogai, Hara-san, Muramatsu, Kimura dan Kurahashi.' bisik lelaki itu dalam hati berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki sedikit tergesa-gesa begitu kereta yang ditumpanginya sampai di stasiun. Meskipun si pengusaha muda pemilik Akabane corp itu bisa saja mengirimkan kartu-kartu itu via pos, namun hanya untuk kartu undangan ini saja, ia bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya sendiri. Masih teringat di benaknya, wajah kawan-kawan lamanya yang terkejut luar biasa begitu melihat kartu yang diantarkannya itu. Kartu berwarna putih bermotif bunga mawar biru kesukaan calon istrinya yang diikat pita sebagai penghias. Sederhana, namun elegan dan menarik. Tertulis jelas di sampul depannya : Karma & Nagisa.

"Besok kau menikah?!" Teriak Isogai heboh. Tuh kan. Bahkan seorang ikemen macam Isogai juga membuat reaksi berlebihan. Karma menggaruk kepala, salah tingkah.

"Y, yah... maaf mendadak. Habis, sibuk banget, jadi baru kuantar sekarang... kalau berkenan hadir..."

"BISA, BISA! BUAT KARMA DAN NAGISA APA SIH YANG NGGAK!" Karma tersenyum tipis. Meskipun terlalu mendadak (bayangkan, sudah H-1 acara baru menyebar kartu undangan!), teman-temannya bersedia hadir. Bahkan beberapa sampai membatalkan pertemuan dengan client, atau janji-janji lainnya.

"Terimakasih Isogai. Aku pamit dulu, ya, masih ada 4 kartu lagi." Karma mengangkat kartu-kartu di genggamannya. Isogai mengangguk.

"Oke, besok aku pasti datang! Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Karma! Titip salam untuk Nagisa!"

Pesta pernikahannya sengaja dibuat sederhana, atas permintaan sang mempelai wanita. Tak ada selebriti atau stasiun televisi, meskipun nama Akabane corp sangat berpengaruh di negara itu. Pesta diselenggarakan di kebun mawar di belakang mansion keluarga Akabane. Tamu undangan pun hanya sebatas teman-teman dekat Karma dan Nagisa semasa kuliah dulu. Karma sih sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permintaan gadis bersurai biru itu mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang letih akibat kerja pra nikah ini. Ah, Calon istrinya itu memang perhatian.

Shiota Nagisa. Bukan, besok gadis itu akan berganti nama menjadi Akabane Nagisa. Mengingatnya saja membuat pipi Karma terbakar hebat. Ia tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Nagisa saat masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Ketika ia terjebak di lobby kampus karena hujan lebat, gadis itu berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan payung. Tidak menarik dan terkesan pasaran memang, tapi itulah saat pertama kalinya Karma merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setelah pertemuan itu, hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Yah, meski Karma harus bersabar dengan wajah emotionless Nagisa beserta ketidakpekaannya.

Karma senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat gadis manis itu.

"Karma!" Karma spontan menoleh begitu mendengar suara malaikat. (boleh kah Karma menyebutnya begitu?) Di seberang jalan Nagisa melambaikan tangan. Tak lupa dengan senyuman manis favorit Karma membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut melengkungkan kurva bibir. Seketika senyuman itu berganti panik ketika Nagisa berlari menyebrang jalan tanpa menghiraukan lampu lalu lintas.

"Awas! Bahaya, Nagi..."

Terlambat. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghantam tubuh mungil itu.

Teriakan Karma tenggelam bersama suara panik pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia masih berusaha bersikap tegar ketika mengangkat tubuh Nagisa yang bersimbah darah ke dalam ambulans, meskipun nyatanya tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena syok.

Nee, Nagisa. Ini... bohong kan?

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **I gain no profit**

 **Warn : OOC, plotless, gaje dan sebagainya**

 **Karma x fem!Nagisa**

"Karma-kun... Karma-kun... Bangun!"

Kedua kelopak mata perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris merkuri pucat. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengucek matanya sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih terlelap.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Lihat wajahmu itu, seperti tidak tidur sebulan." gurau Shiota Hiromi, namun tersirat nada cemas. Ingatan tentang tragedi kecelakaan Nagisa langsung membuat kesadaran Karma pulih.

"Nagisa... bagaimana keadaan Nagisa?! Dia baik-baik saja?! Atau dia sudah..."

"Ssst... tenanglah Karma-kun. Operasinya berhasil. Kondisi Nagisa memang sempat kritis karena kepalanya terbentur hebat. Tapi, kondisinya sudah membaik. Sepertinya ia sempat menghindar sehingga tubuhnya terselamatkan dari luka-luka serius." jelas ibu Nagisa panjang lebar. Karma bernafas lega.

"Terus, Nagisanya di mana?"

"Sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Tinggal menunggunya sadar. Pulanglah, kamu sudah duduk di sini sejak kemarin malam." Karma baru menyadari dirinya tertidur di kursi tunggu depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena aktivitas yang berlebihan disertai perasaan panik bercampur cemas. Ia ingin menuruti saran ibu Nagisa, namun hati kecilnya berkata tidak. Karma ingin bersama Nagisa. Entah mengapa sejak kemarin ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tidak, aku ingin menunggu Nagisa. Ini salahku karena tidak cepat-cepat mencegahnya menyebrangi jalan... Tidak, ini salahku karena berada di sana. Seandainya Nagisa tidak melihatku di sana, dia tidak akan se - "

"Hei, Karma-kun mulai ngelantur. Kau benar-benar kelelahan. Biar ibu yang menunggu Nagisa. Lagipula kau belum mengabari kawan-kawanmu kalau acara hari ini dibatalkan kan?" Shiota Hiromi menepuk surai merah Karma lembut. Iris merkuri Karma membulat sempurna. Astaga, pesta pernikahannya!

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin menengok Nagisa sebentar. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah." Wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat Nagisa dirawat. Karma mengikuti dari belakang.

"Nagisa sayang, ada Karma nih." kata Hiromi begitu memasuki kamar. Karma langsung mendekati tubuh Nagisa yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia meraih tangan kiri Nagisa dan mengecupnya rindu.

"Nagisa, ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hening. Karma tahu, Nagisa tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Nagisa. Kau bilang tidak sabar untuk makan wedding cake yang kita beli kemarin kan?" Masih nihil respon. Namun Karma bisa melihat ada rona merah di pipi Nagisa. Ia tertawa geli. Bahkan Nagisa juga bisa bereaksi dalam tidurnya begitu mendengar kata cake.

"Aku pulang sebentar. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan. Tapi aku janji, dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam aku pasti ke sini lagi." Karma tersenyum tipis. Ia berpamitan pada Hiromi dan berpesan untuk menghubunginya segera jika ada perubahan kondisi Nagisa. Tak lupa ia mengecup kening Nagisa sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

* * *

Are? Ini di mana?

Hal pertama yang kulihat hanya langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Selanjutnya hidungku menangkap bau obat-obatan. Rumah sakit?

Kepalaku sakit dan aku kesulitan bangun. Aku melihat ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di depan pintu. Ingin bersuara, tapi alat bantu pernafasan ini menghalangiku. Ibu menutup pintu kamar setelah orang itu pergi. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, berusaha memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. Wajah ibu terlihat terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Ia langsung membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Nagisa! Kamu sudah sadar? Ah, tunggu, biar kupanggil dokter untuk mengecek kondisimu." Ibu menekan saklar di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku berusaha tersenyum meskipun kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Benar, aku butuh dokter sekarang.

"Tunggu, ibu akan panggil Karma dulu. Semoga dia belum jauh." kata ibu sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

Siapa Karma?

* * *

Baru saja Karma menghidupkan mesin mobil, Hiromi mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Ia membawa kabar yang sangat baik. Nagisa sadar. Karma langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar Nagisa. Ia berpapasan dengan dokter yang dipanggil Hiromi di depan pintu kamar Nagisa. Karma mempersilahkan pak dokter untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Kondisinya sangat baik. Setelah 2-3 hari, mungkin Shiota-san bisa pulang ke rumah." ujar pak dokter setelah melakukan pemeriksaan. Karma langsung menghampiri Nagisa yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Nagisa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Karma menghela nafas lega. Respon Nagisa terlihat normal, sampai...

"Maaf, kamu siapa?"

* * *

"Nagisaaaaa...!" Nakamura Rio, sahabat Nagisa sejak kecil menghambur masuk le kamar dengan tangisan yang dibuat-buat. Nagisa pasang muka datar.

"Rio-chan. Biasa aja deh." Rio nyengir dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari tasnya.

"Nih, novel yang kamu incar dari minggu lalu. Terus, ini manga titipan Yuzuki." Wajah Nagisa langsung berseri-seri.

"Waaaa arigatou Rio-chan! Titip salam buat Yuzuki!" Tanpa babibu, Nagisa langsung membuka plastik pembungkus buku. Rio tersenyum lebar.

"Etto... mungkin Kanzaki dan Kayano juga datang hari ini..." ucap Rio ragu-ragu. Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dari buku.

"Sorry? Siapa?"

Nafas Rio tercekat. " _Dayo ne_..." batinnya miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Asano-kun kemana? Apa dia tidak menjengukku?" Nagisa murung seketika. Sedangkan Rio menatapnya penuh arti.

Amnesia disosiatif, Karma menyebutnya begitu, kalau Rio tak salah ingat. Kondisi ini merujuk pada suatu kondisi amnesia yang dicirikan dengan kehilangan memori akan suatu peristiwa atau kejadian tertentu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan suatu kondisi kehilangan memori biasa. Untuk kasus Nagisa, ia kehilangan ingatan orang yang ditemuinya saat masih kuliah dulu. Termasuk Karma.

Tapi Nagisa dapat mengingat dengan baik teman-temannya saat SMA. Singkatnya, Nagisa kehilangan ingatan delapan tahun terakhirnya sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Karma-kun baik-baik saja tidak, ya..." bisik Rio prihatin.

* * *

Dari pagi teman-teman Nagisa berdatangan. Nagisa merasa bersalah karena hanya mengenal beberapa dari mereka saja. Hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya adalah kemunculan lelaki bersurai merah saat ia baru sadar kemarin sore. Ibu Nagisa memanggilnya Karma, kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Apa lelaki itu mengenalnya? Apakah dia teman dekatnya? Kepalanya semakin sakit, semakin dipaksa untuk mengingat.

"Ibu, kapan aku bisa pulang ke rumah?" tanya Nagisa dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hmm, setelah tubuhmu sehat betul ya." Jawaban ibunya membuat Nagisa cemberut.

"Jawabannya selalu sama." keluh gadis itu. Hiromi tertawa singkat.

"Oh, iya. Siapa cowok yang kemarin itu?" Hiromi terdiam. Harus bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa seputar calon menantunya itu?

* * *

"Karma-kun, kau tidak menjenguk Nagisa?" tegur Rio begitu mendapati lelaki bersurai merah itu sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit sambil meminum kopi kalengan. Betapa kacaunya Karma sekarang. Biasanya, ia tetap terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam dan poni belah pinggir yang hot. Namun, saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos dan parka hitam yang Rio yakini dipilih secara asal-asalan. Rambutnya yang sudah melewati telinga juga diabaikan. Wajahnya pucat, terlihat sekali ia tidak tidur atau makan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak baik untuk memaksanya mengingat." balas Karma dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Rio duduk di sebelah Karma.

"Lalu? Jika ingatan Nagisa tidak kembali? Apa yang kau lakukan? Membatalkan pernikahan?"

"Tentu tidak!" sahut Karma berang. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali murung. "Aku... juga tidak tahu bagaimana."

"Ergh, rasanya kau seperti bukan _partner-in-crime_ ku saja." gerutu Rio sebal. "Ke mana perginya Karma Akabane yang percaya diri? Yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang kepada siapapun yang mendekati Nagisa? Kau sudah bersumpah untuk terus di sisinya kan?!"

Karma bungkam. Perkataan Rio memang benar adanya. Rio mengatur nafasnya menahan emosi. Bukan saatnya marah. Ia harus membangkitkan semangat Karma.

"Karma, anggap saja ini ujian untukmu. Kau harus bisa menarik hati Nagisa lagi. Buatlah Nagisa jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya."

* * *

Karma berdiri di depan pintu. Keraguan muncul di hatinya.

 _Buatlah Nagisa jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya._

Benar. Jika Nagisa kehilangan perasaanya mengapa Karma tidak membuat perasaan itu kembali? Jika Nagisa kehilangan memorinya bersama Karma, bukankah ia tinggal membuatnya lebih banyak lagi? Jika Nagisa melupakannya, ia tinggal melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya delapan tahun lalu.

Karma mengangkat kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak akan mundur. Di depan Hiromi dan Nagisa, lelaki bersurai merah itu membungkukkan badan.

" _Hajimemashite_ , Shiota-san. Namaku Akabane Karma."

 **TBC**

 **Semoga Chapter 2 cepetan selesai... hehe shortfic, mungkin 2-3 chapter udah tamat.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sudah berjam-jam lelaki itu duduk di lobby kampus menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Sesekali ia mendecak, ketika melirik jam di tangan kirinya._

 _"Hujannya lama sekali." gumamnya kesal. Terkutuklah dosennya yang memberikan tugas rumit sehingga memaksanya pulang terlambat karena lama diam di perpustakaan. Baterai ponselnya sudah terkuras habis sejak satu jam yang lalu karena game yang dimainkannya selama menunggu hujan reda. Terpaksa ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bengong._

 _"Butuh tumpangan?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya sekali._

 _Seorang gadis cantik berdiri di depannya dengan membawa payung biru. Rambutnya yang terurai tampak basah di bagian ujungnya. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Siapa gadis ini? Anak jurusan mana? Kenapa baru pulang?_

 _"Butuh tumpangan?" Gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, setengah kesal karena diabaikan._

 _"I, iya! Jika kau tidak keberatan... eh, tunggu! Hei!" Lelaki itu buru-buru berlari ke bawah payung karena sang gadis melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu. Suara hujan mengiringi langkah kaki mereka pulang ke rumah._

 _Diam-diam lelaki itu memperhatikan gadis di sebelahnya._

 _"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu seraya menatap sepasang iris emas pucat lurus-lurus. Ah, kenapa tatapannya begitu mempesona?_

 _"Akabane Karma. Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Namaku - " tepat sebelum sang gadis menjawab, lelaki itu terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menolongnya panik. Sedangkan si pemuda merutuki kecerobohannya. Bisa-bisanya ia jatuh di depan cewek itu!_

 _"Haha, rasanya tarikan gravitasinya menguat ya... haha" lelaki itu tertawa kikuk untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu ikut tertawa._

 _"Dasar aneh." ucap gadis itu di sela-sela tawanya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah gadis itu. Dadanya berdebar kencang, pipinya menghangat._

 _"Namaku Shiota Nagisa. Ayo kita berteman."_

 _Lelaki itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya._

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **I gain no profit**

 **Warn : OOC, plotless, gaje dan sebagainya**

 **Karma x fem!Nagisa**

"Namaku Akabane Karma."

Nagisa tersenyum hangat meskipun sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba pemuda tinggi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite, namaku Shiota Nagisa. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dada Karma terasa sakit. Di hari yang harusnya menjadi hari pernikahan mereka, Nagisa kehilangan ingatannya tentang Karma. Ibarat game, Nagisa menekan tombol restart untuk permainan yang hampir dimenangkannya. Karma menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tidak, hubungannya dengan Nagisa bukan sekedar permainan.

"Etto, Akabane-san... apa kita pernah saling mengenal?" tanya Nagisa ragu. Ia khawatir jika Karma terluka karena ia tak mengenalinya. Hening sejenak. Karma tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, aku hanya salah kamar saat menjenguk sepupuku kemarin sore." jawab Karma enteng.

Hiromi menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Semudah itu kah Karma berbohong?

"Dasar aneh." Nagisa tertawa kecil. Seolah terhipnotis, Karma tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Rasa sesak di dadanya memuncak. Ia menunduk, berusaha menahan bendungan air di sudut matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Benarkah ia harus mengulanginya dari awal? Ingin rasanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Nagisa namun ia tak ingin memperparah kondisi gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Akabane-san." Karma tersentak. Buru-buru ia mengusap matanya dan mengulas senyum.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita berteman."

* * *

"Nagisa. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Karma?" tanya Hiromi, setelah Karma pamit. Sepanjang sore hingga jam besuk habis, mereka hanya mengobrol ringan. Sesekali Karma mengeluarkan lelucon-leluconnya yang membuat Nagisa tertawa. Sungguh, sore yang menyenangkan bagi Nagisa.

"Karma-kun? Dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Sedikit aneh juga." Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Tapi... aku merasa pernah mengenalnya...?"

 _Bukan hanya pernah. Mestinya hari ini kau menikah dengannya._

"Ibu..."

"Ya?"

"Asano-kun tidak menjengukku?"

Hiromi menelan ludah. Gawat, dia lupa menceritakan hal ini pada Karma.

* * *

"Nagisa punya mantan pacar."

Karma menyemburkan kopinya. Sumpah ia kaget bukan main. Tiba-tiba Rio mendatanginya yang sedang nongkrong di taman rumah sakit dan memberi pernyataan seperti itu.

"Hah?! Kok aku nggak pernah tahu?!"

"Kau tak pernah memintanya bercerita." tukas Rio cuek. "Sewaktu SMA dia menjalin hubungan dengan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka."

Karma manggut-manggut, meski hatinya tak terima. Nagisa pernah punya pacar sebelumnya? Oh, Karma jadi merasa malu karena merasa dirinya adalah cinta pertama Nagisa.

"Karena Nagisa kehilangan ingatannya sejak masa kuliah, kemungkinan besar ia masih mengingat Asano-kun." lanjut Rio setelah menyeruput chocolate milkshake yang baru dibelinya di cafe depan rumah sakit.

"Siapa 'Asano-kun'?"

"Mantan pacar Nagisa."

"Oh."

"Singkatnya, rival terberatmu adalah si Asano itu."

Glek. Karma harus merebut calon istrinya dari mantan pacarnya? Lucu sekali.

"Kenapa mereka bisa putus?"

"Nagisa bilang sih, Asano tidak yakin bisa menjalani hubungan LDR. Jadi mereka putus begitu saja."

Putus karena takut LDR?

Karma jadi ingat dengan sikap Nagisa yang aneh ketika Karma menerima beasiswa dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S2-nya di Inggris. Gadis itu bertanya, apakah Karma mau menjalani LDR dengannya. Tanpa ragu Karma menyanggupinya. Mendengar jawaban Karma, gadis itu langsung menangis dan memeluknya. Saat itu Karma sempat bingung dengan sikap out of character Nagisa. Well, sekarang Karma tahu jawabannya.

Gadis itu takut ditinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Tampan, berkharisma tinggi, jenius, kaya, pewaris perusahaan besar Asano. Kudengar ia kuliah di Universitas Harvard. Orangnya sedikit angkuh, tapi sangat perhatian pada Nagisa." jelas Rio panjang lebar. Karma terdiam sejenak. Rasanya ia familiar dengan nama itu.

"Asano... maksudmu Asano Gakushuu?!"

"Eh? Kau mengenalnya?" Rio menatap Karma tak percaya.

"Ya... Akabane corp berencana untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan itu. Tapi aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan CEO-nya. Kudengar orangnya ambisius dan bertangan dingin." Karma melempar kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah. "Aku tidak menyangka, orang itu adalah mantan pacar Nagisa."

"Lalu? Apa kau berniat mundur?" tanya Rio setengah meledek.

"Mana mungkin. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi Nagisa akan mengingat perasaannya padaku." tekad Karma.

Rio tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya sahabatnya itu, dicintai setulus ini oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Intinya, ini dia tantangan pertamamu. Semangat ya, tuan-ganteng-gagal-nikah!"

"Sialan. Pergi jauh-jauh sana!"

* * *

Nagisa sedang asyik membaca novel yang dibelikan Rio kemarin. Tumben rasanya ia di kamar seorang diri. Biasanya ada ibu atau Rio yang menemani. Namun, keduanya sedang pergi karena ada urusan. Ruangannya sunyi sekali, membuat gadis itu merasa kesepian. Kapan aku bisa pulang? Keluhnya dalam hati.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Seorang pemuda melongokkan kepalanya tanpa permisi.

"Yahooo Nagisa."

"Akabane-san, bikin kaget saja." ucap Nagisa setengah kesal. Karma nyengir tampan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sehat sejahtera! Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak diperbolehkan pulang!" sungut Nagisa sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ukh, imutnya. Karma jadi tergoda untuk mencium bibir ranum itu. Tarik nafas, tahan.

"Mungkin ada pemeriksaan lanjutan. Tenang saja. Dalam waktu dekat pasti pulang." hibur Karma sambil mengelus lembut surai biru Nagisa. Bahu Nagisa menegang. Eh? Kepalanya dielus?

"Ups, sori, reflek." Karma mengangkat tangannya. Dasar modus.

"Akabane-san punya pacar?" tanya Nagisa basa-basi. Gawat kalau ketahuan dirinya merona karena perlakuan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya.

"Y, yaaah begitulah." Karma tertawa garing. _Pacarku itu kamu!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. "Nagisa sendiri bagaimana...?" tanya Karma ragu-ragu.

"Un, aku juga punya. Orangnya baiiiik sekali." Pipi Nagisa memerah saat mulai mengingat lelaki itu.

DEG. Dada Karma terasa ditusuk. Namun, ia cukup lihai menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"O, oh ya? Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Wajahnya tampan, aku suka garis rahangnya. Keras dan tegas. Fisiknya mirip dengan Karma-kun."

Uh-oh.

Nagisa tidak mengencaninya karena dia mirip mantan pacarnya kan?

"Dulu aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Saat itu aku mendapat giliran jaga. Dia ingin meminjam buku-buku yang sulit dicari, membuatku kewalahan. Berjam-jam kami mencarinya berdua, namun buku itu tidak ketemu. Belakangan aku baru tahu, pencarian buku itu hanya alasan untuk dapat berkenalan denganku." cerita Nagisa. Karma menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

'Dasar modus.' umpatnya dalam hati. (Karma, berkacalah.)

"Ah! Maaf! Aku malah curhat... habis, Akabane-san enak diajak ngobrol sih." Karma tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh cerita apa saja."

Demi Nagisa, Karma rela menjadi pendengar yang baik. Meskipun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Suhu udara yang lebih hangat dari biasanya membuat Nagisa tergoda untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Namun, ibu menahannya agar tetap di kamar karena akan ada pemeriksaan fisik. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia harus puas hanya dengan melihat pemandangan dari jendela saja.

Dari jendela kamarnya, ia dapat melihat anak-anak kecil yang sepertinya juga pasien rumah sakit ini sedang bermain bola. Di bawah pohon, seorang perawat sedang berbincang dengan pasien lansia yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu damai seperti ini.

Saking fokusnya, Nagisa tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengendap-endap memasuki kamar dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Na~gi~sa!"

"Huwaaaa!" Nagisa spontan berteriak begitu merasakan tepukan keras di kedua pundaknya. Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ukh, Akabane-san. Kau menyebalkan." Nagisa pura-pura ngambek. Namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama Karma. Hatinya menghangat. Karma selalu berhasil menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

"Nee, Nagisa."

"Hm?"

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" bisik Karma di telinga Nagisa. Wajah Nagisa langsung berseri.

"Boleh?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Tapi - " Karma melirik jam tangannya. " - kalau kita kembali sebelum pemeriksaan di mulai, tidak akan ketahuan."

Kenapa lelaki itu tahu persis jadwal pemeriksaannya? Nagisa jadi sedikit heran. Namun, ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya itu.

"Aku mau. Ayo pergi, Akabane-san!"

"Hei, tunggu! Pakai jaketmu!"

* * *

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, tubuh Nagisa sudah kelelahan. Mungkin karena beberapa hari ini tidak pernah digerakkan. Karma langsung membawanya ke kursi taman begitu merasa langkah kaki gadis itu melambat.

"Silahkan." Sekotak jus rasa jeruk disodorkan. Nagisa menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. Lagi. Kenapa Karma bisa tahu minuman favoritnya? Pria bersurai merah itu mulai meneguk kopi kalengannya. Nagisa mengernyitkan dahi. Ia menjauhkan tangan Karma dari minuman berwarna gelap itu. Si pemuda menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminum kopi? Kemarin juga kau meminumnya. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu minum kopi lagi untuk hari ini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." omel Nagisa. Ia beranjak dari kursi, membeli sekotak jus stroberi di mesin penjual minuman. Ia menyita kaleng kopi di tangan Karma dan menggantikannya dengan kotak karton itu. Karma tercengang.

"Kenapa jus stroberi?" Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya aku sering membelikan jus stroberi pada seseorang. Jadi kebiasaan deh." sahutnya tak acuh. Ia kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya. Sedangkan Karma diam-diam tersenyum.

 _Kau tahu Nagisa? Kau orang yang selalu membelikanku jus stroberi._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pertanyaan rutin. Karma selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"Baik. Meskipun cepat lelah."

"Itu sih karena tidak pernah digerakkan."

"Aku tahu."

Dua-duanya terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah.

"Aku ingin berjalan lagi."

"Ayo."

Mereka kembali berjalan mengitari taman rumah sakit. Sesekali mereka berhenti ketika Nagisa mulai kepayahan. Sebenarnya, Karma ingin memaksanya beristirahat saja, namun ia tahu betul tabiat gadis itu. Keras kepala dan benci dianggap makhluk lemah.

Sebuah bola putih menggelinding ke arah pasangan itu. Karma yang cepat tanggap, langsung meraih bola itu sebelum bergulir lebih jauh lagi. Ia langsung meletakkan bola itu di telapak tangan gadis cilik yang mendekatinya.

" _Arigatou, nii-san!"_ ucap gadis cilik itu tulus. Setelah membungkukkan badan sekali, ia segera berlari menuju teman-temannya. Garis bibir Karma tertarik ke atas. Gadis cilik barusan sedikit mirip dengan Nagisa.

"Terimakasih, Akabane-san. Kau selalu menjengukku setiap hari." ucap Nagisa tiba-tiba. Karma melirik sekilas. Kemudian memalingkan muka, takut tertangkap basah wajahnya memerah.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Rasanya terlalu formal." Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya.

"Karma-kun?"

"Begitu lebih baik." Karma tersenyum puas. Lagi-lagi keduanya larut dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola baseball.

"Ayo kembali. Sebentar lagi pemeriksaan dimulai." Nagisa mengangguk. Namun, baru melangkah sekali, tubuhnya langsung ambruk. Reflek, Karma langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karma panik. Nagisa meringis.

"Yah... tubuhku benar-benar kelelahan." jawabnya penuh sesal. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Karma langsung berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Nagisa menatapnya punggung lebar di depannya bingung.

" _Pardon me, sir?"_

"Naik. Biar kugendong."

"Eeeh? Ti, tidak usah!"

"Ce-pa-t" eja karma penuh penekanan. Nagisa menelan ludah. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau ia menurut. Perlahan, ia menaiki punggung Karma.

"Aku berat, lo."

"Kau meragukan kekuatanku?" Karma tersenyum jahil. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Nagisa spontan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Karma.

"Karma-kun!"

"Pegangan yang erat! Kita akan segera meluncur!"

"Eh? Huwaaaaaaa!" Kaki Karma berlari cepat membuat Nagisa berteriak. Tangannya kokoh menahan kaki Nagisa. Tak sekalipun ia terlihat kepayahan. Di balik punggung Karma, Nagisa tersenyum kagum. Pemuda ini selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

* * *

"Ya, terus tadi siang Karma-kun membawa game Sonic Ninja yang terbaru! Karena terlalu ribut, kami diomeli seorang suster. Katanya pasien kamar sebelah komplain semua." cerita Nagisa penuh semangat. Rio tertawa geli. Dasar cowok aneh. Di mana-mana yang namanya menjenguk ya bawa buah atau semacamnya. Bisa-bisanya Karma membawa seperangkat alat main PS. Yah, biarlah. Toh, Nagisa jadi lebih ceria dengan keberadaannya. Sejak tadi, topik cerita Nagisa hanya membahas kegiatannya dengan Karma.

Beberapa hari ini, Karma memang tak pernah absen menjenguk Nagisa. Kadang ia membawakan novel baru, atau mengajak Nagisa berjalan-jalan keliling taman rumah sakit. Pernah juga ia datang hanya sebagai teman ngobrol Nagisa.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" goda Rio. Nagisa _blushing_.

"Ti, tidak kok! Dia cuma teman ngobrolku! Dia juga... menyebalkan! Sering menjahiliku! Memang sih, dia tampan, baik, perhatian, membuatku jadi berdebar-de... " Nagisa menutup mulutnya. Kenapa omongannya jadi seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta begini?

" _See_? Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Rio terkekeh geli. Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Lagipula kan' aku punya pacar..." senyum Nagisa menghilang. Kehadiran lelaki itu memang terasa ganjil. Apalagi secara misterius, Karma mengetahui semua hal yang disukainya. Pikiran Nagisa juga ditebak dengan mudah olehnya. Anehnya, semua perlakuannya itu selalu membuat jantung Nagisa berpacu cepat.

Akabane Karma itu... siapa?

"Karma-kun itu... aneh, ya. Rasanya, dia mengetahui sekecil apapun dari diriku." Perasaan Rio jadi tidak enak.

"Nagi - "

"Nee, Rio-chan. Kau bilang aku kehilangan ingatanku dari delapan tahun yang lalu, kan?" Rio mengangguk. Untuk hal ini, ia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Apakah Karma-kun... orang yang kukenal? Apa dia orang yang berharga untukku?" tanya Nagisa bertubi-tubi. Nafas Rio tercekat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa. Sungguh, perihal tipu-menipu bukan keahliannya.

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Lalu, ke mana perginya Asano-kun? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Apa selama delapan tahun ini aku masih menjalin hubungan dengannya? Siapa Akabane Karma? Nee, jawab aku, Rio-chan!" desak Nagisa. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tangan Rio mengepal erat. Ia cepat-cepat mendekap tubuh Nagisa.

"Tidurlah, Nagisa. Kau kelelahan."

Nagisa tersenyum miris. Bahkan sahabat karibnya juga tidak ingin berkata yang sejujurnya?

* * *

Kondisi Nagisa mendadak drop.

Karma berlari secepat kilat dari kantornya menuju rumah sakit begitu menerima telepon dari Hiromi. Suhu tubuh Nagisa meningkat drastis pagi ini. Hiromi bilang, Nagisa terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluh karena kepalanya sakit dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benak Karma. Apakah karena kelelahan pasca jalan-jalan tempo hari? Apakah Karma tak sengaja membuatnya mengingat masa lalu sehingga ia stres? Rasa bersalah mulai merayapi hati Karma.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat begitu memasuki rumah sakit. Kakinya mengarah otomatis ke kamar Nagisa yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Terlihat ibu Nagisa, Nakamura dan Yuzuki sedang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana... kondisi Nagisa?" tanya Karma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Entahlah, sekarang dokter sedang menanganinya." Yuzuki mewakili ibu Nagisa menjawab. Hiromi mengatupkan tangannya, posisi berdoa. Rio tak biasanya membisu. Beberapa menit setelah Karma tiba, seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari kamar Nagisa. Karma langsung membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Konsisinya sudah stabil. Tinggal menunggu demamnya reda. Hanya stres dan kecapekan." jelas Dokter Yamada, begitu Karma memanggilnya. "Apa dia terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat?"

"Ya, kemarin dia menanyakan tentang masa lalunya." sahut Rio yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan. "Karena terlalu berat, aku tidak tega untuk menceritakannya." lanjutnya lirih.

" _Sou ka._ Baiklah, lain kali lebih berhati-hati. Perlahan-lahan ingatannya pasti kembali. Jangan sampai mendesaknya." Dokter Yamada tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah Dokter Yamada menghilang dari pandangan, tangis Rio langsung pecah.

"Semuanya salahku! Aku tidak bisa mengelabui dirinya!" ucap gadis pirang itu di sela-sela tangisnya. "Setiap hari dia selalu menanyakan Asano-kun! Aku harus jawab apa? Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir delapan tahun yang lalu!"

Yuzuki buru-buru menenangkan sahabatnya. Iris azure Rio menatap pria bersurai merah.

"Nee, Karma! Tidak bisakah kita mengatakan sejujurnya? Katakan kau lah calon suaminya! Aku sudah lelah menipunya!" Karma diam saja. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bersuara. Tangisan Rio mengisi kesunyian lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Aku... akan mencari Asano Gakushuu." Rio terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Karma.

"A, apa? Bodoh! Aku ingin kita mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Na..."

"Mengatakan hubungannya dengan Asano sudah selesai? Lalu berkata bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya? Membuat Nagisa yang masih mencintai Asano memaksakan perasaannya padaku?!" nada Karma meninggi membuat Rio kehabisan kata-kata. "Tidak bisa, Nakamura-san. Aku... ingin Nagisa bahagia." lanjutnya lirih. Rio kembali terisak. Hiromi mendekati Karma.

"Karma-kun. Selama ini kau berpura-pura menjadi teman baru Nagisa dan berencana untuk mengembalikan perasaannya padamu kan?" Karma mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Hiromi tersenyum simpul.

"Ibu tak akan melarangmu jika kau ingin membawa Asano-kun kemari. Tapi - " Tangan Hiromi mengelus kepala Karma dengan lembut. " - aku tak mengizinkanmu membatalkan pernikahan, apapun yang terjadi."

Karma mengangkat kepalanya. Kalimat ibu Nagisa itu menguatkan tekadnya. Mengenyahkan kebimbangan di hatinya. Ya, Nagisa adalah _miliknya_. Ia tak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

"Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku pasti menikahi Nagisa." ucap Karma mantap. Hiromi bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Karma. Ia menepuk pundak Karma.

"Aku pegang janjimu."

* * *

Karma kesal setengah mati. Harus berapa kali ia berbicara?

"Pertemukan aku dengan Asano Gakushuu!"

"Tidak bisa pak, segala sesuatu harus ada prosedurnya. Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu." kata wanita resepsionis itu. Karma menggaruk kepala frustasi. Ck, kalau sudah begini tidak ada cara lain. Karma mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Baiklah! Saya CEO dari Akabane corp ingin membuat janji dengan Asano Gakushuu sekarang juga!"

Hening seketika. Seluruh penghuni lobby perusahaan itu menatap Karma. Suara bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan itu. Yang menjadi objek gosip jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Sebuah suara bariton menyapa pendengaran Karma. Seorang pria bersurai jingga menatap Karma dengan tatapan intimidasi. Karma sama sekali tidak gentar dipandangi seperti itu. Ia malah memasang pose santai, gayanya yang khas.

"Asano-shachou..." gumam wanita resepsionis tadi. Karma tersenyum miring. Ia dengan santai melangkah mendekati pria itu.

"Kita perlu bicara, Asano Gakushuu-san."

 **TBC**

 **Entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini... *uhuk**

 **Btw makin lama kok aku ngerasa karakternya makin OOC ya... hahahaha maafkan author yang nista inii...**

 **Semoga chapter 3 cepet kelar yaaa**

 **Yups, waktunya bales review!**

 **Nakamoto Yuu Na : udah ya braaay.. terimakasih sudah repiew :3**

 **Amaya Kurata : yup Asano saingannya.. kenapa bukan Isogai? Isogai terlalu baik, aku kan gak tega bikin dia jadi PHO.. /dibuang/ makasih reviewnyaaa XD**

 **Mind to review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

Pekerjaan Hiromi hari ini selesai lebih cepat. Wanita itu mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Nagisa untuk menemaninya lebih lama. Hiromi baru akan menyentuh engsel pintu kamar Nagisa, sebelum ia menangkap suara langkah kaki berlapis pantofel.

Matanya membulat kaget begitu melihat subjek yang menghampirinya. Seorang pemuda tegap dengan pakaian khas pegawai kantoran.

" _Doumo, obaasan. Ohisashiburi_." sapa pemuda itu ramah. Hiromi buru-buru mengulas senyum hangat.

" _Ohisashiburi_ , Asano-kun."

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **I gain no profit**

 **Warn : OOC, typo, gaje, plotless de el el**

Asano mengingat persis kejadian tengah hari tadi. Ketika ia hendak pergi ke cafetaria untuk menyantap makan siang, seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang mengaku sebagai CEO Akabane corp membuat rusuh di lobby kantornya. Ia cukup terkejut, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan intimidasinya dan malah menyeretnya masuk mobil.

"Aku Akabane Karma. Tunangan Shiota Nagisa." Begitulah cara lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan. Asano terperanjat. Sebuah memori yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak masa kuliah dulu kembali bermunculan. Memori tentang hubungannya dengan Shiota Nagisa yang berakhir tragis.

"Shiota Nagisa...?"

"Ya, Shiota Nagisa. Kekasihmu saat SMA dulu."

"O, ooh... " suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Karma menarik nafas tegang. Tangannya lincah memutar stir, menghindari kepadatan lalu lintas. Berikan dia penghargaan karena mampu berkonsentrasi menyetir dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Nagisa menderita amnesia." ucap Karma _to the point_. Iris violet Asano melebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaan." Karma menghela nafas. "Tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahan berlangsung." Asano menatap Karma dengan pandangan iba. _Malang sekali._

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Karma melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Amnesia disosiatif. Nagisa kehilangan memorinya selama 8 tahun terakhir. Dia melupakan semua kehidupannya di masa kuliah. Tapi, ingatannya... tentang hubungan kalian sama sekali tidak memudar."

"Jadi, dia menganggap hubungannya denganku belum putus?" tanggap Asano cepat. Karma mengangguk, setengah merasa lega karena Asano yang cepat _connect_ sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Dokter meminta kami untuk menghindarkannya dari topik sensitif seperti ini. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai stres. Lagipula, seiring berjalannya waktu, ingatannya akan kembali sedikit demi sedikit."

"Lalu untuk apa mencariku? Bukankah lebih baik membiarkannya menjalani rehabilitasi sampai ingatannya kembali?"

Hening sejenak. Karma terlihat sangat keberatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kritis dari Asano.

"Nagisa mencarimu. Kupikir... dia tertekan karena orang yang disayanginya tidak ada di sisinya." Karma meringis. Kalimatnya barusan terdengar sinis. "Aku ingin kau dan Nagisa sendiri yang menegaskan akhir dari hubungan kalian bagaimana." Asano tertegun. Ia membuang muka ke jendela mobil.

"Kau... tunangannya kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Terus terang, Karma juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Sampai sebelum berangkat tadi sih, tekadnya masih sangat kuat. Namun, sekarang... entahlah.

Asano mendengus. "Dasar aneh." komentarnya. Karma terkekeh geli campur miris.

"Semua orang berkata hal yang sama."

Percakapan berakhir sampai situ. Hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil yang melaju menembus kota Tokyo.

.

.

Dan si sinilah Asano sekarang. Memandangi wajah tidur gadis yang dicintainya delapan tahun silam. Ia mendesah cemas. Apa yang dikatakannya jika Nagisa terbangun? Lalu ke mana perginya Karma di saat begini?

Asano jadi menyesal karena menyanggupi permintaan Karma tanpa pikir panjang. Setengah hatinya bermaksud baik, membantu pemuda yang baru ditemuinya hari itu. Namun, setengahnya lagi murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Diam-diam hati kecilnya menjerit ingin bertemu lagi dengan Nagisa setelah _lost contact_ delapan tahun lamanya.

Karma memintanya untuk menegaskan akhir dari hubungannya dengan Nagisa. Asano mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia harus tahu diri. Gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Sedekat apapun dirinya dengan Nagisa di masa lalu, ia tidak boleh merusak hubungan yang ada saat ini. Sebagai lelaki, ia harus tegas mengatakan kebenarannya pada Nagisa.

 _Meskipun harus mencampakkan Nagisa untuk yang kedua kalinya._

Sementara Asano terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Nagisa telah membuka matanya dan tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Asano-...kun?" Pria bersurai pirang stroberi itu berjengit kaget. Iris violetnya bertemu dengan iris azure milik Nagisa.

Mampus kuadrat.

"Benar-benar Asano-kun?" tanya Nagisa memastikan penglihatannya. Penampilan Asano yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa membuatnya pangling.

"Y, ya. Ini aku." sahut Asano ragu. Tangan Nagisa sedikit gemetar ketika berusaha meraih kedua pipi lelaki bersurai jingga yang sangat ia sukai. Rasa yang tak asing. Lelaki dewasa ini benar-benar Asano Gakushuu, kekasihnya saat SMA dulu. Air mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Nagisa.

"Syukurlah, aku senang sekali, Asano-kun datang menemuiku." Nagisa tersenyum dengan bulir-bulir air mata bahagia. Pipinya merona menghiasi paras cantiknya. Asano hanya bisa terpana. Tekadnya barusan sirna sudah. Berganti dengan rasa hangat bercampur kerinduan yang dalam. Sekaligus menyesali hati lemahnya yang sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan gadis biru ini. Tanpa sadar ia mendekati Nagisa dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." ucap Asano jujur. Nagisa membalas pelukan.

"Aku juga. Sangat merindukanmu."

Asano sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia masih mencintai Nagisa.

* * *

"Kau serius melakukan ini?" Karma menoleh. Di sebelah kirinya, Rio berdiri berkacak pinggang. Pose menantang yang kontras sekali dengan matanya yang sembap. Kelihatannya gadis itu masih menangis semalaman.

"Kenapa tidak?" Karma bertanya balik.

"Oh, ayolah! Kesampingkan soal amnesia Nagisa, bukankah sekarang posisimu di mata Nagisa sedang terancam?"

"Tentu saja. Sangat terancam malah." sahut Karma kalem. Rio jadi gregetan sendiri.

"Ahobane! Bodo amat lah! Dasar cowok payah!" sembur Rio kesal. Ia meninggalkan Karma dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentak.

 _A, Ahobane?_ Karma sweatdrop. Rupanya Rio sangat kreatif membuat julukan seseorang.

Pria bersurai merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya lemas. Tak perlu diberi tahu, Ia tahu persis segenting apa situasinya. Kemungkinan perasaan Nagisa berbalik padanya semakin kecil. Karma bahkan tak mampu menahan sesak di dadanya saat menyaksikan reuni Nagisa dengan Asano. Ia malah melarikan diri ke bangku taman rumah sakit seperti pengecut.

Mungkin Rio benar. Ia memang laki-laki payah.

Laki-laki yang terlalu mencintai Nagisa sampai rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Termasuk dengan mengorbankan perasaannya. Tapi...

"Apa ini jalan yang benar?" gumamnya resah. _Atau justru menjadi boomerang baginya?_

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba menyalak minta diperhatikan.

"Halo?" Di seberang sana langsung meluncurkan kalimat dengan kecepatan 100 kilo per jam. "Baik, baik. Aku akan segera ke sana." sahut Karma setelah memahami maksud rekan kerjanya yang berkacamata. Jempol menyentuh ikon merah untuk menutup pembicaraan. Karma mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

Kenapa di saat begini ia harus memenuhi panggilan kantor?!

* * *

Mimpi itu lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini, Nagisa selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Awalnya memang kabur, bahkan ia sulit mengingatnya ketika terbangun. Namun, belakangan mimpi itu terasa semakin nyata. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah. Ia sedang tertidur di taman bunga yang sangat luas, ditemani tiupan angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati belaian oleh seseorang yang memangku kepalanya. Tenang dan nyaman, membuat Nagisa enggan beranjak. Ketika membuka mata, sebuah senyuman dari seorang pemuda misterius menyapanya. Nagisa berusaha memicingkan mata, mencoba mengenali wajah pemuda itu. Sia-sia, silau matahari menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat lengkung bibirnya.

'Siapa?' Nagisa bertanya. Biasanya mimpi akan berakhir sampai sini dan Nagisa akan terbangun setelahnya. Namun, kali ini mimpi itu terus berlanjut. Nagisa dapat melihat senyuman pemuda itu lenyap seketika. Sebuah kalimat tanya meluncur, membuat Nagisa tertegun.

'Kau... tidak mengingatku?'

* * *

Plik. Nagisa mengerjapkan mata. Sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya sukses menariknya dari alam mimpi. Helaian merah berhasil ditangkap ketika manik biru itu menampakkan diri seutuhnya. Ia dengan mudah mengidentifikasi pemuda yang duduk di tepi kasurnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mempertemukan iris merkuri dan azure milik Nagisa. Terdapat sedikit binar keterkejutan di sana.

"Ah, maaf, kau terbangun ya?" Karma, si pelaku 'elus kepala' spontan mengangkat tangannya. Nagisa menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di kepala kasur, bersiap untuk menemani Karma berbicara.

"Tidak, kupikir memang waktunya bangun. Kerongkonganku kering."

" _Sou_? Aku buatkan teh atau coklat panas kalau begitu." Nagisa langsung meraih ujung jaket Karma, menahannya agar tidak beranjak.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan. Kau kan' tamu."

"Tapi, kau harus istirahat."

"Aku sudah tertidur sejak sore. Tubuhku sudah lelah beristirahat!" bantah Nagisa. Ia segera menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur dan meraih pemanas air di meja nakas agar Karma tidak bisa lagi mencegahnya. Karma menyerah. Dari dulu Nagisa memang keras kepala.

"Tumben kau datang semalam ini, Karma-kun." Nagisa menyempatkan diri melirik ke jam dinding di atas pintu di sela-sela kegiatannya menuangkan se-sachet coklat panas instan. Pukul 11 malam. _Karma masuk lewat mana sih_? Batinnya heran.

"Panggilan kantor." sahut Karma pendek, namun menjelaskan semua. Nagisa pura-pura tercengang.

"Kukira kau ini pengangguran, Karma-kun."

"Enak saja." gerutu Karma sebal. Nagisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, mau tidak mau Karma jadi ikutan tersenyum. Pemuda itu kembali menatap jendela kamar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam.

"Kau masuk lewat mana? Jam besuk kan' sudah lama berakhir."

"Coba tebak."

"Terbang." terka Nagisa asal.

"Ya, di manapun Nagisa berada, aku siap terbang seperti peterpan untuk menemuimu."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Pipi Nagisa berangsur-angsur memerah. Diraihnya bantal putih di kasur dan melemparkannya ke wajah serius Karma.

"Gombal!" teriak Nagisa serta merta. Karma terpingkal. Nagisa langsung membungkamnya dengan bantal kedua sampai Karma megap-megap. Hidup Karma terselamatkan oleh suara 'ting' pemanas air.

"Aku serius. Kau masuk lewat mana?" Nagisa menuangkan air panas ke dalam mug putih. Kemudian ia mengaduknya sampai berubah warna menjadi coklat.

"Manjat."

"Manjat?" Nagisa membeo tak percaya.

"Kalau hanya lantai dua sih, kecil. Apalagi ada pohonnya."

"Pft. _Sasuga_ , Karma-kun." ucap Nagisa datar. Tidak berniat memuji sama sekali. Karma menoleh ketika Nagisa menghampirinya dengan sebuah nampan berisi penganan kecil dan dua gelas coklat panas. Satu cookies langsung dicomot tanpa sungkan. Nagisa duduk di sebelah Karma, ikut menikmati terangnya cahaya bulan malam itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Karma membuka obrolan.

"Baik dan sehat. Meskipun sempat _collaps_ tadi pagi." Nagisa tertawa garing sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tidak ada sahutan. Karma hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Tiba-tiba pemuda merah itu beringsut mendekat. Tangannya yang besar menyentuh dahi Nagisa, membuat jantung Nagisa berdebar tak karuan. Apalagi wajah mereka terpaut tidak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

"Syukurlah sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Lelaki itu menarik ujung bibirnya lega. Pipi merah Nagisa diusapnya lembut. Iris emasnya tidak berhenti menatap wajah sang gadis. Karma sangat menyukai momen-momen di mana ia bisa menatap mata sejernih biru laut itu berlama-lama. Sedangkan yang ditatap mulai menundukkan kepala. Kentara sekali gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sampai ujung telinga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." bisik Nagisa sebal disusul dengan dorongan pelan di dada. Karma tertawa kecil. Ia selalu menantikan reaksi malu-malu Nagisa yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

Mug putih didekatkan pada hidung. Aroma coklat panas yang terhirup merilekskan tubuh Karma dalam sekejap setelah bekerja seharian.

"Nee, Karma."

"Hm?"

"Asano-kun menemuiku hari ini."

Karma tidak kaget, tentu saja. Hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit.

"Baguslah."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau belum selesai bercerita." Karma mengendikkan bahu. Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Aku sempat tidak mengenalinya karena penanpilannya sedikit berubah. Dia meminta maaf, tidak sempat menjenguk karena sibuk di perusahaannya. Dia juga berjanji akan menyempatkan diri datang setiap hari." lanjut Nagisa. Karma mengernyitkan dahi.

Omongan Asano itu... apa tidak berlebihan?

"Aku lega. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Ternyata hubunganku dengan Asano-kun baik-baik saja."

Deg. Pisau tak kasat mata menghujam hati Karma. Kenapa malah tumbuh memori palsu di kepala Nagisa?! Jeritnya dalam hati. Sepertinya ia harus bicara empat mata dengan lelaki jingga itu.

"Hee... berarti peranku jadi obat nyamuk dong kalau ada Asano?" ucap Karma dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak kok! Karma-kun boleh menemuiku kapanpun kamu mau..." sedikit keraguan terselip di sana. Nagisa baru menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah Asano-kun akan kecewa jika ada lelaki lain yang menemuinya?

"Hmp. Tidak masalah selama Nagisa tidak keberatan." Karma menyahut tak acuh. Nagisa tersenyum simpul. Ia paham, Karma sedang tidak mood membicarakan Asano. Terlihat dari respon yang hanya menjawab sekenanya. Tidak seantusias biasanya.

"Aku lelah sekali, Nagisa. Rasanya ingin tidur." Karma menguap lebar. Ia merebahkan tubuh di ranjang yang ia dan Nagisa duduki. Nagisa mendengus.

"Sudah tahu lelah, kenapa memaksakan diri kemari?"

"Yaah... Nagisa tidak senang kalau aku datang?" Karma mulai merajuk. Ia memiringkan tubuh menghadap Nagisa, memperlihatkan _puppy's eyes-n_ ya. Nagisa mengacak helai merah pemuda itu gemas.

"Bukan begituuu... aku tidak mau Karma-kun sakit karena menemuiku."

"Tapi aku sangat senang melihatmu." Nagisa terdiam. Kenapa kata-kata Karma selalu membuatnya salah tingkah begini?

Karma tertawa lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sepertinya aku harus pulang."

"Karma tidak menginap?" tanya Nagisa spontan. Aneh, rasanya ia tidak rela berpisah dengan pemuda itu.

"Menginap?" Karma melirik sekilas ke sofa di pojok ruangan. "Nggak deh. Masih sayang bodi."

"Hah? Tempat tidurnya besar kok." ucap Nagisa tanpa sadar. Hening. Karma menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk gadis biru itu connect. Nagisa menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah.

ASTAGA, APA YANG BARUSAN DIKATAKANNYA?!

Karma menunduk. Poninya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu membuat Nagisa terbelalak. Karma mencubit kedua pipinya tanpa ampun.

"Nagisa... kamu tahu seberapa minimnya kewaspadaanmu pada cowok, hm?" Karma tersenyum berbahaya. Kedua tangannya masih asyik membuat pipi Nagisa tambah melar.

"Kalau cowok lain mungkin kau sudah diserang tahu." Pipi kanan ditarik lebih lebar.

"Hahiiiii Halmaaaa... Hehahaaaa (Sakit, Karmaaaa... Lepaskan)" rengek Nagisa tidak jelas. Dengan berat hati, Karma mengabulkan permintaannya. Kurang puas rasanya menghukum Nagisa. Atau mau ditambah hukuman yang hot? Mumpung ada ranjang. Alat BDSM juga lengkap di mobil. Sayangnya, Karma tahu diri untuk tidak menaikkan rate fic ini.

"Karma-kun! Tanggung jawab kalau pipiku tambah melar!" protes Nagisa sambil memegangi pipinya yang terlihat tambah tembem. Karma menyeringai.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Nagisa.

"Aku juga cowok, lho. Jangan ceroboh." bisik Karma tepat di daun telinga Nagisa dengan nada seduktif.

" _Jaa, ne_! Sampai ketemu besok, my darling!" Dengan sedikit kerlingan mata menggoda, Karma mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum melompat dari jendela. Nagisa tersentak dan langsung berlari mendekati jendela.

"Ka, Karma-kun! Ini lantai dua, lho!" seruan Nagisa hanya menjadi angin lalu. Karma sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Nagisa. Kemudian ia melompati tembok rumah sakit dengan gerakan gesit.

Nagisa yang tadinya masih bengong di jendela, tiba-tiba terduduk lemas. Wajahnya panas, jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia mengusap pipi kanannya yang barusan disentuh bibir Karma.

"Karma-kun _no baka_." umpatnya pelan. Sepertinya ia akan sulit tidur malam ini.

* * *

Kata Rio, Asano sempat datang lagi hari ini untuk menjenguk Nagisa. Sebelum pulang, laki-laki itu menitip pesan bahwa ia mau menemui Karma di cafe dekat stasiun yang sering dikunjungi Karma dan Nagisa selama ini.

Nagisa pernah bercerita sedikit tentang cafe yang direkomendasikannya itu. Saat SMA, cafe langganannya itu menjadi tempat wajib yang dikunjungi ketika pulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Karma tak menyangka, Nagisa ternyata memiliki kenangan khusus bersama Asano.

Berhubung Karma juga memiliki gunungan pertanyaan, ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Asano dan berbicara empat mata.

Setelah memarkir mobil, Karma melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe. Asano sudah berada di sana, duduk di meja pojok dengan secangkir _cappuccino_. Si pemuda merah duduk berhadapan sembari membuka buku menu yang langsung diserahkan oleh seorang waitress. Karma memesan segelas _strawberry milkshake_. Sang waitress membungkuk dan berjalan menuju bar untuk menyampaikan pesanan.

"Ini cafe yang sering kukunjungi bersama Nagisa." Asano membuka pembicaraan. Karma mendengus.

"Aku tahu." sahutnya pendek. Alis Asano naik sedikit.

"Nagisa pernah bercerita tentangku, ya?"

"Sebelumnya tidak. Tapi, setelah ia kehilangan ingatan tentangku, topik ceritanya selalu tentang hubungan mesra kalian. Termasuk tentang cafe ini."

"Benarkah?" Karma mengangguk sekali.

"Tak hanya itu. Pertemuan kalian, pernyataan cintamu, kencan pertama kalian, sampai pertengkaran kecil kalian, aku tahu semua." Tanpa sadar, Karma berbicara dengan nada menyindir. Diam-diam Asano tersenyum, merasa tersanjung. Mungkin ia tak sadar, sedari tadi Karma melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup lagu jazz yang diputar oleh pemilik cafe. Waitress tadi kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Pelayan muda itu mengangguk malu-malu dan buru-buru berjalan ke dapur. Ah, satu lagi perempuan yang jatuh pada pesona alami seorang Akabane Karma.

"Ajaib sekali." gumam Asano. Karma menatapnya heran.

"Apanya?"

"Pesananmu. Pilihan yang terlalu imut untuk seorang pria dewasa."

" _Urusai_." Karma menyeruput minumannya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya malah melakukan _flashback_.

 _"Karma, kau minum kopi lagi?!" Nagisa berdiri berkacak pinggang. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kopi itu mengandung kafein blablabla..." Yang jadi sasaran omelan memutar bola mata._

 _"Omonganmu seperti ibuku. Ba... eh, hei!" Terlambat, Nagisa sudah menyambar secangkir Espresso milik Karma dan menumpahkah seluruh isinya ke pot bunga properti dekorasi cafe. Karma hanya bisa pasrah ketika Nagisa memanggil seorang waiter dan memesan strawberry milkshake untuk Karma, vanilla milkshake untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kenapa harus strawberry milkshake sih?" protes Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas._

 _"Jauh lebih baik daripada Espresso kesayanganmu itu." Nagisa menduduki bangku di depan Karma. "Lagipula, strawberry milkshake di cafe ini enak sekali. Aku bisa menjaminnya."_

Ternyata ucapan Nagisa benar adanya. _Strawberry milkshake i_ tu terlampau cocok dengan lidah Karma, bahkan sampai membuatnya kecanduan. Ah, Karma jadi ingat. Sepertinya Nagisa yang membuatnya berubah dari penggila kopi menjadi maniak makanan manis.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Akabane." Asano menyesap _cappuccino_ -nya yang tinggal setengah. "Apa kau orang yang posesif?"

Karma mengerutkan dahi. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Asano. Ia mengingat-ingat penilaian orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Entahlah. Nakamura pernah mengataiku begitu." jawabnya tak yakin. Ia memang selalu mengirimkan sinyal perang pada siapapun lelaki yang berani mendekati Nagisa. Ia juga sering menelpon Nagisa jika gadis itu tak bersamanya. Meskipun sekedar memberi wejangan-wejangan kecil agar gadis itu lebih berhati-hati. Daripada disebut posesif, rasanya lebih tepat disebut _protektif_.

"Hmp, menurutku kau cowok lengah."

Karma tersinggung, tentu saja. Namun, ia berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Maksudmu a - "

"Aku mencintai Nagisa."

Bola mata Karma melebar. Rasanya gunungan pertanyaan yang disiapkannya tadi terjawab sudah, dengan satu pernyataan mematikan itu. Sebuah pernyataan yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat Asano dan Nagisa adalah kekasih si masa lalu. Tapi itulah yang menjadi hal yang paling ditakutkannya dari kehadiran Asano di hadapan Nagisa yang kehilangan memorinya. Dan sekarang, ketakutannya itu menjadi nyata.

"Setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu, apa kau masih tulus melakukan hal ini?"

Tiba-tiba Karma merasa kesal luar biasa.

"Aku tulus ingin membahagiakan Nagisa. Sayangnya aku tidak tulus untuk membiarkan Nagisa kembali kepadamu."

"Dan sayangnya juga, aku menginginkan Nagisa kembali kepadaku." Nafas Karma tercekat.

"Kau sudah membuangnya. Kau tidak punya hak untuk merebut Nagisa."

"Tapi aku punya kesempatan untuk itu. Kesempatan yang sangat besar." Asano meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Ia meminta _bill_ pada seorang waiter.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Nagisa." Karma diam saja. Merasa tidak memiliki urusan lagi, Asano beranjak setelah meninggalkan uang berjumlah lebih dari yang tertera di _bill_.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merasa sangat lega karena kalian batal menikah." ucap laki-laki itu sebelum meninggalkan tempat. Iris violetnya menangkap tangan Karma yang mengepal erat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika lelaki bersurai merah bersuara.

"Aku tidak membatalkan pernikahan. Hanya menundanya." Meskipun hanya ekor matanya saja, terlihat jelas mata Karma berkilat, sarat dengan amarah dan tantangan. Asano menyeringai. Kakinya kembali melangkah pergi dari cafe itu.

Karma memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang hampir meledak. Lelaki itu mulai menggingit kuku jempolnya, kebiasaan jelek ketika ia sedang stres. Pikirannya sudah terlalu banyak terbagi. Pernikahannya, pekerjaannya, kesehatan Nagisa dan sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan dari Asano.

"Nagisa... apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihnya sembari memandangi strawberry milkshake di hadapannya.

 **Maaf telat mulu updatenyaaa... hiks**

 **Daaaan... prediksi saya yang mengatakan ini berakhir di tiga chapter itu tidak terbukti kawaaaan! Perjuangan Karma masih puuaaanjaaaaaaaaang. Huahahaha. Jika pada nanya kenapa saya lama munculnya, yah, karena saya keasyikan nonton LA akhir-akhir ini. Ookami shoujo, orange, death note 2015, Heroine shikakku...kalo kalian sadar, itu ada yamakennya semua XD Sukak banget sama aktor satu ini. Manis banget senyumnya, aku meleleeeh... sempet nangis waktu bagian L (diperanin sama yamaken) mati... versi death note TV dramanya keren banget. recommended banget. Betewe siapa nih penggemar yamaken selain sayaaa? XD**

 **Makasih banget yang udah fav, fol dan nyempetin review di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa**

 **Mind to review again?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dia datang lagi."

Rio mengangkat kepalanya dari novel _Shakespeare_ yang sejak se-jam lalu mencuri konsentrasinya. Jarang-jarang sahabatnya, Nagisa, bersuara ketika sedang di perpustakaan. Sebagai petugas perpustakaan, ia memang cukup ketat soal peraturan. Rio buru-buru mengedarkan pandangan, ikut mencari objek pembicaraan gadis kalem itu.

Seorang remaja bersurai jingga baru saja memasuki perpustakaan. Tangannya menenteng sebuah buku tebal. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Rio berasumsi, lelaki itu ingin mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya.

Tunggu… cowok itu kan'…

"Asano Gakushuu?" gumam Rio tanpa sadar. Nagisa mengangkat alis, sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bagaimana tidak kenal!" Rio histeris. "Kau kira, siapa yang memberi pidato saat upacara penerimaan murid baru? Siapa ranking satu seangkatan? Siapa anak direktur sekolah? Siapa ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka?!"

Nagisa mengerjapkan mata polos, sementara gadis pirang di hadapannya _ngos-ngosan_ usai mengucapkan kalimat tanya yang bahkan tak sempat dihitung jumlahnya oleh Nagisa. Beruntung perpustakaan sedang sepi saat itu. Rio berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang mengomeli.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sama sekali tak sadar."

Rio hampir memaki, namun diurungkannya karena rasa sayang yang kelewat besar pada sahabat tak peka-nya itu. Bibirnya hanya menggerutukan beberapa kalimat seperti 'dasar tidak peka', dan 'pantas saja jomblo'.

"Oh, dia berjalan kemari." bisik Nagisa. Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku besar yang berisi daftar peminjaman buku perpustakaan. Kemudian, ia mencari slip bertuliskan judul buku yang ditenteng pemuda itu di antara tumpukan slip tertanda dua hari lalu. Semuanya dilakukan dengan cekatan, dan selesai tepat saat lelaki itu tiba di depan Nagisa dan Rio.

"Selamat siang, Shiota-san. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku." Pemuda bernama Asano itu memberikan salam. Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Ia langsung menerima buku yang disodorkan lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu. Buku yang kau pinjam dua hari lalu, ya. Silahkan isi daftar pengunjung perpustakaan, Asano-san. Jangan lupa seperti dua hari yang lalu."

Asano terkekeh. "Benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, bahkan sampai melupakan eksistensi makhluk lain yang sedang duduk menopang dagu. Rio menatap Nagisa dan Asano penuh arti.

 _Nagisa… aku baru tahu, kau bisa tersenyum selembut itu pada seorang lelaki._

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warn : OOC, plotless, sinetron, garing de el el**

 **Di sini mungkin saya perlu nyelipin embel-embel Kind!Karma di namanya**

 **Enjoy!**

Suasana ruangan rapat kini kembali ceria setelah satu jam lamanya dikuasai oleh aura mencekam. Seluruh pegawai ber- _high five_ ria setelah lepas dari diskusi serius yang cukup memeras otak dan tenaga. Rapat bulanan perusahaan Akabane corp memang selalu menjadi event yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh karyawan. Perusahaan swasta itu didominasi karyawan muda dan kreatif, sehingga setiap rapat bulanan, ada saja ide-ide baru nan segar diajukan. Tentunya, tak jarang terjadi pertentangan pendapat yang berujung pada debat panas antar peserta rapat.

Meskipun begitu, Akabane Karma, selaku pemimpin rapat tak pernah gagal untuk mendinginkan suasana. Dengan santainya ia melontarkan candaan sehingga peserta rapat lebih rileks dan bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan, ia mampu mengambil keputusan yang menguntungkan semua pihak. Sikap tenang dan kecerdasannya membuat seluruh peserta rapat berdecak kagum dan merasa salut. Tidak heran, setiap rapat berakhir, CEO muda perusahaan itu menjadi _trending topic_ di kalangan karyawan – terutama kaum hawa.

"Nee, Akabane-sachou keren banget, ya?"

"Ada ya, orang terlahir sempurna begitu. Masih ada lowongan jadi istrinya nggak, ya?"

"Hush! Dia sudah punya tunangan!"

"Oh, ya? Gosipnya, mereka batal menikah?"

Takebayashi Koutaro, sekretaris pribadi Karma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar obrolan gadis-gadis karyawan sepanjang koridor. Heran juga dengan keabnormalan tingkat popularitas atasannya itu. Hei, pria berkacamata itu sudah mengenal Karma sejak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Takebayashi tahu betul, di balik wajah tampannya (ya, Takebayashi mengakuinya), Karma itu mantan berandal. Sifatnya kelewat usil dan cuek. Beruntunglah pemuda bersurai merah itu dianugerahi otak jenius (atau licik?). Perusahaan IT yang dirintisnya sejak masih kuliah menjadi besar seperti ini.

Kedua kaki pemuda berambut klimis itu membawanya ke depan ruang pribadi Karma. Dengan seenaknya ia masuk tanpa permisi. Persetan dengan tata krama, toh Karma sama sekali tidak keberatan. Begitu tiba di dalam ruangan itu, tampak sosok pemuda bersurai merah sedang duduk bertopang dagu, menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Takebayashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kamu pernah mencoba salah satu toko kue ini?" alih-alih menjawab, Karma malah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Ia memutar posisi laptop agar Takebayashi bisa ikut mengintip tampilan layarnya. Dua tab dibuka satu persatu. Keduanya menampilkan alamat website toko kue terkenal di Tokyo.

"Hadiah untuk Nagisa-chan?" terka Takebayashi.

"Iya." Karma mengangguk. "Dia bilang ingin _mont blanc, cheese cake,_ dan _madeleines_."

"Wow. Normalnya, cewek akan malu jika terlihat makan banyak di depan cowok."

Karma tertawa. "Oh, ya? Aku malah lega karena nafsu makannya meningkat. Akhir-akhir ini, porsi makannya terlalu sedikit. Aku jadi khawatir." Tangannya kembali asyik men- _scroll_. Iris merkurinya memindai satu persatu review kedua toko tersebut.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan sempat mengunjunginya. Bukannya beberapa hari ini kau banyak lembur?" tanya Takebayashi setelah sekian menit diabaikan.

"Aku tetap mengunjunginya kok. Karena tidak bisa lewat depan, terpaksa aku memanjat jendela kamarnya." sahut Karma cuek. Takebayashi memutar bola mata. Nah kan, sifat liar atasannya itu kambuh lagi.

"Terus, bagaimana kabar mantan pacar Nagisa-chan? Ng… Asano-san…?" jari Karma mendadak berhenti bergerak. Ia mengulas senyum tipis. Takebayashi tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan ekspresi sendu di wajah Karma.

"Kutanya Nakamura, katanya sih tetap datang."

"Hee… tangguh juga kau." komentar Takebayashi bernada sinis, meskipun ia tidak berniat demikian. Karma kembali tertawa.

"Ini sih bukan apa-apa untukku. Ambil positifnya saja. Anggap _throwback_ ke masa-masa pendekatan untuk memantapkan pernikahan. Bagus juga, kan?"

"Terserah kau saja, deh."

"Carilah pacar, Takebayashi. Berhenti pacaran dengan wanita 2-D. Baru kau bisa memahamiku."

" _Urusai._ "

Karma kembali asyik _browsing_ sambil bersenandung, sementara pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengamati.

 _Syukurlah Karma masih bersemangat sampai saat ini._

"Karma."

"Apa?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong jangan dipendam sendiri."

Karma tersenyum jahil. "Eh? Tumben perhatian?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku peduli padamu."

"Dasar tsundere."

Takebayashi ingin membalas, namun senyum lebar Karma menahannya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau sampai terjadi, aku pasti mengandalkanmu, Takebayashi."

* * *

 _Lagi._

Gadis itu memegang dada, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Nafasnya masih terengah. Bahkan, rasanya oksigen di otaknya menipis, membuat kepalanya seperti dihantam berkali-kali.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Nagisa untuk sakit kepala yang begitu menyiksa. Setiap ia terbangun dari mimpi _itu_ , kondisinya selalu _drop_. Semula hanya sekali dua kali saja, namun sekarang ia selalu mengalaminya hampir setiap hari. Nagisa sudah memberi keterangan pada Yamada-sensei. Sayangnya, dokter itu tidak menemukan keganjilan apapun pada otak atau kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena stress dan banyak pikiran. Lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat, Nagisa-kun. Jauhi objek-objek yang membuatmu berpikir berat." hanya itu saran yang diberikan oleh Yamada-sensei.

Memaksakan diri untuk mengingat? Tidak, Nagisa tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia tahu sendiri, usaha itu sia-sia dan hanya menyakiti dirinya saja.

 _Atau alam bawah sadarnya yang melakukannya?_

Nagisa menggeleng cepat.

 _Bukannya hanya terjadi setiap kedatangan pemuda bersurai merah itu?_

Ia menyadarinya, namun mati-matian disangkalnya.

Sentuhan, nada bicara, ekspresi, kata-kata lembut dan perasaan Karma, semuanya terasa tak asing. Ya, Nagisa tahu. Pemuda itu bukan sekedar orang asing. Bukan sebatas teman biasa. Seperti… orang yang penting untuknya? Atau orang yang berharga? Akh, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali?!

Nagisa tertegun.

Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya yang benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengingat pria itu?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nagisa?" Hiromi menghambur masuk ke kamar. Buru-buru ia menyentuh kening anak semata wayangnya itu. "Apa kau demam lagi? Keringatmu banyak sekali!"

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Nagisa sembari mengulas senyum. "Hanya… mimpi buruk."

 _Mimpi yang terlalu indah, sebenarnya. Sampai-sampai ia hampir mati penasaran karena ingin tahu lanjutannya._

Hiromi menghela nafas lega. "Ah, _mou!_ Jangan membuatku panik lagi dong!"

" _Gomenasai._ " Nagisa mendadak murung. Hiromi jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ya sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Oh, ya! Asano-kun ingin menemuimu." Hiromi bergeser ke kanan sedikit, membiarkan seorang pemuda menghampiri ranjang.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Nagisa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Asano. Tangannya mengelus rambut Nagisa penuh kasih. Warna wajah Nagisa seketika cerah.

"Wah, hari ini datangmu cepat sekali!"

Asano terkekeh. "Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak!" Nagisa menggeleng kuat. " _Ureshii desu_!"

"Kalau begitu, ibu tinggal dulu sebentar, ya. Asano-kun, aku titip Nagisa padamu." Hiromi mengatupkan tangan, memohon. Asano mengangguk patuh.

"Oke, sampai nanti Nagisa!" Hiromi melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Nagisa balas melambai. Setelah itu, ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Rasanya aku rindu sekali dengan dunia luar." Gumamnya pelan. Asano menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengira-ngira. Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini, ya?" Nagisa bertanya dengan nada penuh harapan. Tatapannya menerawang ke atas.

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah keadaanmu membaik?" jawab Asano sekenanya. Nagisa mengembungkan pipi.

"Aku sehat, kok!"

"Tidak dengan otakmu."

"Ugh…" Nagisa tambah manyun. Asano tertawa kecil. Dicubitnya kedua pipi Nagisa dengan gemas. Heran, apa Nagisa terlalu banyak makan gulali? Muka cemberutnya manis sekali!

"Nagisa…"

"Apa?!" sahut Nagisa. Nada ngambek sedikit terselip.

"Aku pingin peluk Nagisa." Nagisa terbelalak. Wajahnya spontan memerah mendengar kalimat _absurd_ dari pria jangkung di hadapannya.

"H, haaah?! Nggak! Nggak boleh!" tolak Nagisa sedikit keras. Lengan kokoh Asano merengkuh tubuh mungil Nagisa yang sibuk meronta. Lama kelamaan, tenaga gadis itu habis. Asano tersenyum begitu merasakan nihilnya perlawanan dari gadis itu dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Nagisa. Jangan tinggalkan aku." bisiknya lirih. Nagisa tertegun. Di punggungnya, tangan Asano sedikit bergetar. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti Nagisa. Entah terjadi apa selama delapan tahun ini sampai pria itu memeluknya seerat ini. Kedua tangan Nagisa menyatu dibalik punggung Asano. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus segera menenangkan Asano.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Gakushuu."

Sebuah janji terlontarkan tanpa sadar.

Meremukkan hati seorang pemuda di depan pintu yang sejak tadi menyaksikan keduanya memadu kasih.

* * *

Pukul 9:00 malam.

Suasana malam itu lebih sepi dari biasanya. Lampu jalanan menyala lemah. Bintang-bintang pun terlihat lebih jelas karenanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang indah, namun tak terlihat demikian bagi Karma. Dibandingkan objek penikmat mata, Karma malah menganggap bintang-bintang itu sebagai peringatan pulang untuknya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas, menciptakan uap dingin dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu mengeratkan mantel dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kotak putih berisi berbagai macam _pastry_ Karma serahkan pada Rio yang kebetulan ia temui di lobby rumah sakit. Setelahnya, pemuda itu melenggang pergi dan malah berjalan kaki keliling kota tanpa tujuan. Sebuah cara yang biasanya efektif untuk merapikan suasana hatinya yang berantakan, namun kali ini tidak mempan sama sekali. Mungkin jika ia memutuskan untuk membawa mobil tadi pagi, ia akan mencoba pergi lebih jauh. Ke pantai mungkin? Atau _camping_ dadakan? Ke mana saja asal lebih jauh dari rumah sakit.

 _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Gakushuu._

Ah, muncul lagi.

Seharian ini, Karma berusaha menghilangkan suara-suara yang terus bergema di pikirannya. Termasuk adegan mesra yang sepertinya membekas pada penglihatannya. Dirinya menyesal setengah mati. Seandainya ia lebih cepat datang dibanding Asano, mungkin ia tidak perlu merasakan kalut seperti ini. Sampai akhir pun Karma masih bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bukan orang lain.

Ya, dirinya masih berpikir positif. Janji itu hanya terucap karena Nagisa kehilangan ingatannya kok. Hanya itu. Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Mesin penjual minuman berdengung rendah. Karma berhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

Sekaleng kopi hangat mungkin baik untuk tubuh lelahnya saat ini, pikirnya.

Oleh karena itu, ia merogoh kantong mantelnya mencari uang koin kembalian dari kombini yang dikunjunginya tiga jam lalu. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia memencet beberapa tombol dan memasukkan uangnya. Terdengar suara 'klang' dari bawah. Karma sedikit menunduk dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kaleng kopinya.

"Meong."

Tangan Karma terhenti. Ia menoleh ke samping mencari sumber suara. Seekor anak kucing belang tiga mendekati kakinya. Karma tersenyum. Ia berjongkok pelan-pelan agar tidak mengagetkan makhluk lucu itu.

"Halo, Nyanko-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Karma sambil mengelus dagu kucing itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Hewan itu malah semakin mendekat dan menggesekkan tubuhnya di kaki Karma. Pria itu tertawa.

"Oh, astaga. Kau kelaparan?" Karma mendongak. Matanya bersinar terang saat melihat sekotak susu vanilla hangat ikut berjejer bersama barisan _ocha_. Karena uang di kantongnya habis, ia membuka tas kantor yang selalu dijinjingnya kemana-mana. Ia kembali berdiri untuk menekan tombol dan memasukkan uang. Tak lama kemudian, sekotak susu sudah di tangannya beserta kopi yang lupa diambilnya tadi.

Susu hangat tadi ia masukkan terlebih dahulu ke bajunya. Menurut komik detektif yang pernah dibacanya, kucing tidak bisa meminum susu sapi begitu saja karena perutnya tak bisa menguraikan laktosa. Karma mengikuti saja saran dari komik tersebut agar menyamakan suhu susu tersebut dengan suhu manusia sebelum memberikannya pada si kucing.

Saat Karma sedang asyik memberi anak kucing itu susu, suara gaduh terdengar dari ujung jalan. Di sana ada sebuah pertigaan. Karma tidak bisa melihat kejadian apapun karena terhalang tembok tinggi. Samar-samar terdengar suara wanita dan tawa beberapa laki-laki. Tanpa berniat beranjak, pemuda itu mempertajam pendengarannya.

"… kumohon, lepaskan aku!"

"Hehe, kami hanya mengajakmu pergi ke karaoke, nona. Ayolah, temani kami semalam saja."

"Lagipula, sedang apa nona cantik keluar malam-malam begini? Memang sedang memancing orang-orang seperti kami, kan?"

"Tidak! Toloong!"

Jeritan wanita itu berhasil melecutkan tubuh Karma. Pemuda bersurai merah itu segera berlari ke pertigaan jalan. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat tiga orang lelaki berbadan besar tengah menindih seorang gadis.

 _Dasar keparat_.

"Oh, ada pekerja kantoran di sini. Halo, paman. Berniat bergabung?" Seorang pria bertopi menyadari keberadaan Karma. Yang lainnya ikut menoleh ke belakang. Karma tersenyum, sedikit tak terlihat karena membelakangi cahaya lampu jalan.

"Menarik sekali, kalian sedang bersenang-senang ternyata. Seorang gadis SMA, ya? Cantik juga." Bohong, Karma mana sempat melihat wajah gadis itu. Lagi pula hanya seorang gadis yang pantas menerima pujian darinya.

Ketiga preman itu saling berpandangan dan menyeringai senang.

"Wah, kami tidak tahu kalau kau punya hobi seperti itu, paman. Sayangnya sepertinya dia sudah lulus sekolah atau sudah kerja. Tapi kalau kau ingin bergabung – " belum selesai preman dengan anting di kedua telinganya berbicara, ia sudah terpental jauh. Karma tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap, tapi dari suaranya, orang yang ditendangnya tadi membentur tiang listrik.

"Aku tidak berniat bergabung, bodoh." Karma menyeringai saat kedua orang preman sisanya mulai ketakutan saat ia mendekatinya. "Dan berhenti memanggilku paman. Wajahku tidak setua itu."

Pria bertopi tadi tampak berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia mencabut pisau lipat dari sakunya dan segera berlari ke arah Karma. Iris merkuri Karma berkilat, tubuhya segera membuat pertahanan. Tangan kanannya dengan mudah menangkis serangan pisau itu. Selama benda tajam itu melayang di udara, Karma menyerang dengan tinju beruntunnya ke dada pria bertopi. Tepat saat preman itu pingsan, ia menangkap pisau tadi dan menghunuskan ke preman satunya.

"Mau kabur?" tanya Karma dengan nada rendah. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia sedang mode iblis berkelahi.

"Hiiiii… Maafkan aku!" preman itu berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan rekan-rekannya. Karma menjatuhkan pisau lipat yang direbutnya tadi. Seringaiannya belum hilang dari wajahnya. Tidak tahu, ya, Karma mantan berandal terkuat se-Kanto?

Karma menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Seorang gadis bersurai ungu tua tengah merangkak, meraba-raba jalan dengan tangan gemetar. Tampak seperti mencari sesuatu. Karma memperluas pandangan. Sebuah kacamata tergeletak di sebelah kaki preman bertopi. Ia memungutnya dan mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit berjengit dan reflek menjauhkan badannya saat Karma mendekatinya. Mungkin trauma.

"Ini milikmu?" Karma memperlembut suaranya. Pemuda itu menyodorkan kacamata ke arah gadis itu. Si gadis ragu-ragu mengangkat kepala dan meraih kacamatanya. Bajunya berantakan, kancing kemejanya juga sudah hilang beberapa. Karma melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu gadis itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" gadis itu mengangguk sebagai balasan pertanyaan Karma. Iris violetnya menatap Karma lekat-lekat.

"Kau… yang sering datang ke café, ya?" gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Karma mengerutkan kening. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Ah, pelayan cafe waktu itu, ya… ( **AN : Silahkan flashback ke chapter 3! Ternyata dia bukan tokoh asal lewat! :3** )

Karma mengulurkan tangan, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sedangkan si gadis segera memakai kacamatanya.

"Namaku Okuda Manami. Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu, tuan!" gadis itu membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam membuat Karma salah tingkah.

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini. Kau sendiri sedang apa keluyuran malam-malam begini? Cepatlah, pulang!" ucap Karma setengah menegur. Okuda meringis malu.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba ada preman yang menghadangku. Untung saja tuan ada di sini. Jika tidak…" gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan membayangkan hal selanjutnya. Karma menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, aku antar pulang. Bahaya jika seorang gadis berjalan malam-malam begini."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti Karma dari belakang.

Kedua pipinya merona.

* * *

Pagi itu, Asano kembali mengunjungi Nagisa. Seperti biasa, Nagisa menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Namun, untuk kali ini Nagisa tidak bersikap secerah biasanya. Bahkan sampai Asano pamit pulang, ia lebih banyak membisu.

Kemarin, Asano pamit pulang setelah Rio datang. Sebuah panggilan dari rumah membuatnya buru-buru pergi. Namun, yang membuat Nagisa murung setelahnya adalah kotak putih yang dibawa Rio.

"Ini dari Karma." bola mata biru Nagisa melebar.

"Karma-kun tadi datang kemari?!"

"Ya, dia hanya menitipiku ini. Lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa."

"Kenapa dia tidak mampir?"

Rio mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Mungkin karena melihat dua orang sedang bermesraan." Sahut gadis pirang itu, sedikit menyindir. Nagisa terdiam. Hanya sampai sana saja informasi tentang Karma. Malam harinya, Nagisa tetap terjaga sambil terus menatap jendela. Tapi, Karma tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Nagisa. Akhir-akhir ini Karma semakin jarang mengunjunginya di sore hari. Apa mungkin karena ia tahu soal kedatangan Asano?

Tunggu. Lalu kenapa juga Nagisa harus merasa bersalah? Lagipula Karma kan' sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Asano. Kenapa ia harus sungkan pada Karma?

Nagisa menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa kali ia merasakan keganjilan. Semuanya terkait perasaannya pada kedua pemuda itu. Perasaannya pada Asano dan Karma. Ia mengingat perasaan sayangnya pada Asano, sangat. Namun, tempo hari ia sempat menangkap basah Asano sedang digoda seorang perawat rumah sakit. Asano panik sekali dan beberapa kali membungkuk minta maaf pada Nagisa. Herannya, Nagisa sama sekali tidak merasakan amarah. Cemburu pun tidak.

Sedangkan pada Karma…

Tuh, kan. Kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Nagisa!"

Si gadis bersurai biru terlonjak kaget. Lamunannya buyar seketika. Ekspresi cemas Karma memasuki visinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kurang tidur? Tidak selera makan?"

"Eh, nggak. Cuma banyak pikiran. Hehe." Nagisa nyengir, tidak menyadari akibat dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Yamada-sensei sudah bilang kan, kau tidak boleh stress? Kau tahu tidak? Jantungku hampir copot rasanya saat dengar kau pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu!" omel Karma tanpa jeda. Nagisa hanya tertawa garing. Dasar, tidak tahu apa, Nagisa tengah penasaran setengah mati terhadap pemuda ini?

"Karma-kun kapan datangnya?" tanya Nagisa.

"Baru saja." sahut Karma pendek, tanda sedang marah.

"Karma, aku ingin keluar kamar." Karma menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan gusar.

"Ke mana lagi?!"

"Aku mau makan kue di bawah pohon _ginko_ di sebelah sana." Nagisa menunjuk ke arah kotak putih yang dijinjing Karma. Lalu menunjuk keluar jendela.

" _Geez,_ kau ini. Memang tidak pernah bisa membuatku marah, ya." Karma menghela nafas. Sudut bibirnya ditahan agar tidak tertarik ke atas. Sementara si gadis kembali mengalunkan tawa merdu. Karma mengambil mantel miliknya dan disampirkannya ke bahu mungil Nagisa. Nagisa merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Karma menatapnya bingung.

"Gendong."

Karma tergelak. "Astaga, kenapa mendadak manja begini, Nagisa?"

"Karma-kun tidak mau?" tanya Nagisa bernada memelas. Duh, dihadiahi _puppy's eyes_ dari gadis pujaannya, Karma mana tahan? Nagisa curang!

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Langit musim gugur hari itu sedikit berwarna kebiruan. Suhunya juga lebih hangat. Oleh karena itu Karma tidak keberatan membawa Nagisa keluar kamar. Lagipula, taman rumah sakit saat itu sedang didominasi warna kuning daun ginko. Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan.

"Uwaaa, bagus sekali Karma-kun!" iris _azure_ milik Nagisa berbinar senang. Beberapa helai daun ginko ikut menempel di rambutnya. Ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju salah satu bangku rumah sakit. Karma tertawa diam-diam.

Mirip anak kecil.

Dari luar, Nagisa memang terlihat seperti gadis pendiam dan kalem. Orang yang baru mengenal Nagisa pasti berpendapat demikian. Namun, sebenarnya dia lebih kekanakan dari yang terlihat. Dia ceria, antusias pada hal kecil dan gampang ngambek.

"Kau tertawa, ya?"

"Tidak, kok." elak Karma. Nagisa sedikit mengembungkan pipi. Nah, ngambek lagi kan'.

"Sudahlah. Katanya mau makan kue?" tanya Karma cepat. Wajah Nagisa kembali cerah. Ia mengambil kotak putih dari sisi kirinya. Dengan polos, ia mengambil sepotong _chesse cake_.

"Karma-kun mau?" Nagisa menyodorkan kotak itu ke pangkuan Karma. Karma menggeleng.

"Tidak, ah. Buatmu saja."

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Kan' kau yang beli! Tidak enak makan sendirian tahu!" Nagisa menjejalkan tangan Karma dengan _éclair_. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya menurut.

"Yang kemarin terima kasih, ya." Ucap Nagisa tiba-tiba. Karma yang masih mengunyah _éclair,_ menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

" _Pastry_ kemarin. Semuanya enak." Nagisa terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungiku kemarin? Jangan-jangan…" _kau melihatku berpelukan dengan Asano-kun?_ kalimat itu hampir saja meluncur mulus dari bibirnya.

"Kemarin aku harus pulang lebih cepat. Makanya, saat aku bertemu Nakamura-san di lobby, langsung kuserahkan padanya."

"Itu saja?" tanya Nagisa takut-takut.

"Ya, itu saja. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Bohong, Karma melihat semuanya. Namun, timbul perasaan ingin merahasiakannya dari Nagisa. Yah, sepertinya kali ini Karma harus mendengarkan cerita Nagisa tentang Asano lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya heran karena kemarin kau tidak berkunjung." Jawaban Nagisa membuat Karma melongo. Eh? Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak bercerita? Karma ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi sebuah getaran di sakunya menghentikannya. Karma segera mengambil benda segiempat itu dari kantongnya. Sebuah pesan _Line_ masuk.

 _Kepada Akabane-san,_

 _Untuk yang kemarin terimakasih banyak. Jika berkenan, datanglah ke café hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai tanda terimakasih._

 _Okuda Manami._

Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga, pesan yang terlalu kaku. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan laki-laki. Nagisa menatap Karma dengan pandangan aneh. Ia mencoba mengintip layar ponsel Karma.

"Okuda… Manami-san? Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" Karma berhenti terbahak. Ia ganti menatap Nagisa horror. Benar juga, ia pernah mengaku pada Nagisa kalau ia punya pacar.

"Bukan, kok! Kemarin saat perjalanan pulang, kebetulan aku melihat cewek yang dikelilingi preman. Jadi, tanpa sadar aku…"

"Kau menghajar preman-preman itu?" Nagisa melebarkan bola matanya, takjub. "Ternyata kau kuat sekali, seperti pahlawan di film-film!"

"Haha, terimakasih." Karma tertawa canggung. Mana mungkin dia mengaku dirinya mantan berandal saat zaman SMA dulu. Nagisa kembali menatap layar ponsel Karma.

 _Sebuah ajakan ke café, huh? Enak sekali gadis itu._

Hah! Nagisa terbelalak. Apa-apaan itu pikiran yang baru saja terlintas? Terdengar sinis sekali. Seperti… seorang gadis yang cemburu pada pacarnya saja.

Nagisa buru-buru menggeleng. Dia bukan pacar Karma atau sejenisnya. Dia tidak berhak untuk itu. Lagipula Karma dan dirinya sama-sama punya pacar kan?

Mendadak hati Nagisa berdenyut sakit.

"Nagisa, banyak sekali ada daun ginko menempel di kepalamu."

"Be, benarkah?" Nagisa menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ya. Sini, biar kubersihkan." Tawar Karma. Si gadis bersurai biru beringsut mendekat. Kini jarak duduk mereka tidak sampai sejengkal. Bahkan, Nagisa bisa merasakan nafas pemuda itu di dahinya. Karma mulai membersihkan daun-daun ginko yang menempel. Beberapa terselip di antara rambut Nagisa. Ia melakukannya dengan amat lembut dan berhati-hati. Nagisa memejamkan matanya. Sentuhan yang memabukkan, nyaman, dan menyenangkan. Sentuhan yang tak asing. Seperti…

 _Sentuhan di mimpi itu._

Pipi Nagisa semakin memerah, seiring dengan degupan jantung yang makin kencang. Astaga, ia mulai menyukainya.

"Sudah selesai… Nagisa? Pipimu merah sekali. Demam?" Karma bertanya cemas. Nagisa menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sekarang dia merasa malu sekali!

"Tidak, cuacanya mulai dingin, ya." Karma mengerutkan kening. Perasaan suhu udaranya tidak sedingin itu, deh. Tapi kalau Nagisa merasa kedinginan, ia harus segera membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ayo kita kembali." Nagisa mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah lelaki itu. Dipandanginya punggung lebar milik Karma. Sebuah perasaan menggebu-gebu muncul. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Memang bukan perasaan yang asing. Perasaan yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh. Dari sebuah tunas kecil hingga sekarang menjadi pohon yang sangat besar. Nagisa menyadarinya.

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada Karma-kun._

 **Halo. Mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu lama. Semester ini saya agak sibuk, sampai nggak sempet buka ffn sama sekali (huhuhu). Terus, rasanya fandom ini makin sepi aja. Jadinya kan saya pingin ngericuh gitu. (Huahaha)**

 **Sebenernya, chapter ini udah hampir jadi dua bulan yang lalu. Fic itu saya ketik di hape dengan semangat 45. Tapi, malam itu, saat petir menyambar-nyambar, hape saya sedang di charge. Dan esoknya… sudah wafat. Sejak itu saya galau berkepanjangan. Banyak banget ada fic-fic mini dan lanjutan beberapa fic saya. Kemudian lenyap begitu saja. (hiks) Gak cuma itu. Koleksi doujin Karunagi, foto-foto Akakuro, Hanabao, dan foto-foto yao ilang semua beserta anime-anime yang baru saya download. Sedih nggak? Sedih banget!**

 **Di chapter ini Karma lebih kelihatan** ** _gentle_** **meskipun tetep aja ada adegan berantemnya. Yap, fic Karma tanpa ada adegan laga itu kayak sayur tanpa garem. Hambar. Adegan berantem di sini sih buat menetralisir sikap Karma yang terlalu baik di sini. Habisnya, dia kan sebenernya** ** _badass_** **banget. Tapi saya suka nulis kind!Karma. Manis banget, pingin deh jadi pacarnya.**

 **Oya, makasih banget yang udah fav, follow and review. Sumpah, hal kecil begitu udah berhasil nendang saya ke depan laptop biar cepet nyelesaiin fic ini.**

 **Oke, kayaknya bacotnya kepanjangan. Segitu aja dulu, ya. Minggu ini saya UAS. Saya berharap fic ini sempet saya update lagi di waktu dekat. Tenang aja, untuk ending dan lanjutannya sudah tertata dengan baik, jadi mungkin nggak perlu penantian selama chapter ini. Hehe.**

 **Mind to review again?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nagisa, mending mulai minggu depan kemas barang deh."

Nagisa yang saat itu sedang menulis jurnal kelas menghentikan tangannya. Ia balas menatap lelaki yang selama tujuh tahun ini menghiasi harinya. Hari ini, Karma menyempatkan diri menjemput Nagisa di tempat kursus pelajaran bergengsi di kota itu. Setelah lulus kuliah, Nagisa memutuskan untuk menjadi pengajar di beberapa tempat seperti sekolah dan tempat kursus belajar anak-anak. Karma sebagai kekasihnya sering kali menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Karena sudah kenal baik dengan pemilik tempat kursus, pemuda itu diizinkan untuk masuk kelas. Dengan catatan, murid-murid sudah pulang ke rumah, tentunya.

Seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai merah itu akan menunggu Nagisa menyelesaikan jurnal kelasnya sambil berbincang. Namun, percakapan kali ini dibuka dengan kalimat yang mengundang tanda tanya.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Nagisa akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Pindah ke apartemenku, lah. Pembangunan rumah untuk pernikahan kita juga sedang dalam proses. Aku masih mencari arsitektur yang bagus. Sugino merekomendasikanku beberapa teman-teman kuliahnya dulu, sih."

 _What?_

"Ah, untuk desain rumahnya sesuka Nagisa saja. Aku tidak pandai untuk urusan begituan. Lalu - "

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu." Potong Nagisa sebelum Karma mulai _nyerocos_ panjang lebar. "Barusan… kau bilang… pernikahan?"

"Memangnya Nagisa tidak berpikir ke sana?" Karma bertanya polos. "Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkannya sepulang dari Inggris. Ternyata Nagisa sendiri belum mempersiapkan diri?" Nagisa menepuk dahinya keras.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memikirkannya! Tapi… ini kan'… mendadak sekali. Lagipula, mana kutahu kalau kau mengajakku menikah dalam waktu dekat? Melamar saja belum! Dan… Rumah? Kau juga sudah menyiapkannya sejauh itu? Kau tidak bilang sama sekali." Volume suara Nagisa mengecil seiring dengan kepala yang semakin ditundukkan. Karma memandanginya bingung. Ia merendahkan punggungnya sampai dagunya hampir menempel dengan meja. Mencoba mengintip wajah gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Merah. Lebih merah dari rambut Karma, malahan. Karma mati-matian menahan tawa. Ditatapnya iris _azure_ itu sambil memainkan rambut panjang Nagisa.

"Padahal sekarang aku sedang melamar Nagisa, lho?"

"Ah, _mou_! Sesekali bersikaplah lebih romantis! Setidaknya ketika melamarku, jangan di tempat kursus belajar anak SD seperti ini! Karma-kun _no baka_!" Nagisa mendadak meledak. Rona merah di wajahnya tidak bisa hilang. Karma mengerjapkan mata.

"Benar juga. Mestinya aku mengikuti saran Maehara. Dia bilang, setidaknya aku harus membawamu ke restoran Prancis mahal, atau membuat sebuah kejutan sebelum melamarmu." Karma mendadak muram. "Tapi menurutku, itu tidak perlu. Nagisa bukan tipe yang menyukai hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Begitu pikirku."

"Jadi, Nagisa akan menolakku karena aku tidak mengajakmu ke restoran mewah?" tambah Karma lagi. Serius, Nagisa ingin melempar Karma ke Segitiga Bermuda sekarang juga.

"Bukan begitu! Aah, kau tidak mengerti!" Gadis itu berteriak frustasi. Kerah baju Karma tiba-tiba ditarik. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak sempat memprediksi kejadian berikutnya.

Nagisa mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Karma. Tidak sampai ke tahap _French kiss_ seperti yang biasa Karma lakukan, namun cukup lama dan membuat Karma terkejut luar biasa. Pipinya ikut memanas, tertular dengan pipi Nagisa. Setelah memisahkan bibir, Nagisa memeluk leher Karma.

"Mau di ujung jurang atau di atas pohon, lamaran Karma tidak akan kutolak. Yang kuinginkan, peluk atau cium aku seperti ini sebelum melamar." Karma merasakan basah di lehernya.

"Nagisa. Kau menangis?"

"Tangisan bahagia tahu! Dasar bodoh!" Nagisa tertawa lepas, masih dengan derai air mata yang menganak sungai di wajahnya. Karma tersenyum. Diciumnya pipi Nagisa mesra.

"Iya, deh. Sekarang mau ke mana? Restoran Prancis? Ayo, kita rayakan pertunangan kita."

Nagisa menggeleng. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan jejeran gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Kita ke rumahku. Karma harus bertemu ibuku dulu."

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punyanya Yuusei Matsui**

 **I gain no profit**

 **Warn : OOC, Plotless, sinetron, gak nyambung dsb**

 **Enjoy!**

Kling!

Lonceng di atas pintu café berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Seorang waiter segera menghampiri tamu bersurai merah itu.

" _Irrashaimase._ Untuk berapa orang?"

"Saya sendiri."

"Baik. Silahkan lewat sini, tuan."

Karma duduk di salah satu meja yang ditunjukkan oleh waiter tersebut. Ia langsung membolak-balik buku menu. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang ke seisi café, mencari gadis berkacamata yang mengundangnya tadi sore. Nihil. Gadis itu tidak terlihat di mana pun.

"Satu _strawberry milkshake_ dan… satu _opera_." Karma menggumamkan pesanannya. Si waiter segera menscroll layar tab-nya dan mengetuk gambar minuman dan _cake_ pesanan Karma.

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar." Ucap lelaki itu. Ia membungkuk sebelum pergi dan menanyakan pesanan tamu lain. Karma hanya menopang dagu memperhatikan kinerja beberapa pegawai lainnya.

Café _Sourire de l'ange_ , atau sering disebut _Smilling Angel_ adalah salah satu café yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Nagisa dulu. Tempatnya sangat nyaman dan pelayanannya memuaskan. Karma sangat menyukai beberapa menu _dessert_ yang disediakan di café ini. Tidak terlalu manis, namun sangat pas di lidah Karma. Café ini memang mengutamakan pelanggan usia remaja sampai dewasa. Lihat saja interior ruangan yang sengaja didesain elit, didominasi dengan warna cokelat kayu. Di berbagai sudut, disediakan beberapa stopkontak untuk _charge_ laptop dan gadget. Cocok untuk pengunjung yang ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil bersantai minum kopi.

Karma membuka aplikasi _Line_ di ponselnya dan segera mengirimkan beberapa kata ke salah satu pegawai café yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Setelah terkirim, pemuda itu menyibukkan diri dengan membuka e-mail. Tak lama waktu berselang, gadis berkacamata muncul begitu saja di balik meja café sembari melambaikan tangan. Mungkin ia baru selesai beristirahat.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" gadis bernama Okuda Manami itu menghampiri meja Karma. Karena tuntutan profesionalitas dalam bekerja, ia pura-pura bertingkah seolah sedang melayani seorang tamu. Karma membalas senyum gadis itu dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Tidak, aku baru datang kok."

"Sudah memesan?"

"Sudah. Sebentar lagi mungkin datang."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke kasir dulu mengurus _bill_ -mu." Okuda baru saja melangkahkan kaki, namun ditahan oleh Karma.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari karena undanganmu saja. Kemarin kan' hanya kebetulan saja aku menolongmu. Tidak perlu sampai ditraktir!" cegah Karma.

"Akabane-san bicara apa sih? Wajar kan, aku ingin berterimakasih? Sudahlah terima saja." ujar Okuda, sedikit kesal karena sikap sungkan dari pemuda itu.

"Tapi – "

Okuda mengabaikan kata-kata Karma. Ia melesat pergi menuju kasir. Karma hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Gadis itu lebih keras kepala dari yang ia duga. Mirip Nagisa.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Tak lama kemudian, _Opera_ dan segelas _strawberry milkshake_ tiba di meja Karma. Kali ini, Okuda langsung yang mengantarkannya. Mungkin dia sempat meminta untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan waiter pertama yang melayani Karma.

"Terimakasih." Lagi. Senyum sejuta watt dari seorang Akabane Karma. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari rona merah tipis di pipi Okuda, efek samping senyumannya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kalau saja Akabane-san tidak lewat di sana, mungkin aku sudah tamat di tangan preman-preman itu." gadis berkacamata itu memainkan ujung kemejanya, malu. "Lain kali, jika Akabane-san butuh bantuan, aku akan bantu sebisaku!"

"Tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya kok." Karma tertawa canggung. Dalam pikirannya hanya tertulis satu pertanyaan: Bagaimana caranya agar gadis itu tidak merasa berhutang budi lagi padanya?

"Untuk selanjutnya berhati-hati saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau boleh mengirimkan pesan lewat _line_." Tambah Karma, berusaha memberikan nasehat ala kadarnya. Senyum gadis berkacamata itu langsung merekah.

"Aku boleh mengirim pesan lagi?" tanya Okuda memastikan. Karma mengangguk.

"Kalau sempat aku pasti membalas pesanmu."

"Oke, nanti kita chat lewat _line_ lagi, Akabane-san. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuanmu kemarin." gadis itu kembali membungkukkan badan. Surai keunguannya yang dikepang sedikit berkibar. "Aku pamit dulu."

"Selamat bekerja." Karma melambaikan tangan. Sepeninggalnya gadis itu, Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau, mulai makan _opera_ -nya yang sempat terlupakan. Di otaknya, mulai terbayang kembali percakapannya dengan Okuda tadi. Rasanya gerak-gerik, tingkah laku, ekspresi dan nada bicara Okuda seperti _déjà vu_. Sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang sering mendekatinya. Modusnya juga kelihatan jelas. Karma yakin seratus persen.

 _Okuda Manami itu… kayaknya tertarik kepadaku, deh._

* * *

"Rio-chan."

" _Yes? May I help you, madam?_ "

"Idih, _madam_ katanya." Nagisa mendengus. "Habis ngapain sih? Dari tadi gaya omonganmu kayak operator telepon saja."

Rio nyengir. "Kemarin aku kedapatan _client_ orang asing. Cewek bule. Orang France, tapi bisa Bahasa Inggris. Gayanya kayak ibu tiri _Cinderella._ Jadi kebiasaan deh manggil _madam_." Celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Repot ya, jadi _sells marketing_. Udah gitu jadi tukang penerjemah pula." Nagisa berkata prihatin.

"Oh, ya? Sudah terbiasa, sih." Rio mengangkat bahu. " _By the way,_ barusan kamu manggil aku buat apa ya?" Nagisa kembali terdiam. Rasanya ia ragu untuk berkonsultasi pada Rio, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Begini, Rio-chan. Temannya kakek pamanku punya teman."

"Hm." Rio berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna kalimat Nagisa. "Terus?"

"Dia punya seorang kekasih. Hubungannya berjalan cukup lama, aku tak tahu berapa tahun pastinya. Suatu hari, orang itu bertemu cowok lain." Nagisa menahan nafas. Menceritakan situasinya sendiri dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga itu terlalu sulit. "Mereka baru berteman sebentar. Lalu, orang itu… menyadari kalau dirinya sedang jatuh cinta." Rio mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu… bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kenapa tanya pendapatku?" tukas Rio. "Tanya pada orangnya dong, dia maunya bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu." Nagisa menghela nafas. Suasana hening seketika. Rio terdiam cukup lama dengan kening berkerut. _Maestro_ percintaan bisa berpikir keras juga rupanya.

"Kupikir, dia harus memantapkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada kekasihnya. Sebelum dia malah menyesal nantinya karena berpindah ke lain hati secepat itu. Sayang kan' cinta yang sudah berlangsung lama dikhianati begitu saja hanya karena lelaki yang baru dikenalnya." tatapan gadis pirang itu menerawang.

"Perasaan manusia tidak bisa dimainkan. Sekali saja kau mengecewakan seseorang, sulit untuk mendapat kepercayaannya lagi." Nagisa termenung. _Quote_ Rio barusan berhasil menusuk tepat di relung hatinya. Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya sendiri yang ikut bergaung di pikirannya.

 _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Gakushuu_.

Benar, Nagisa sudah berjanji. Ia tidak pernah membuat perjanjian yang tak bisa ia penuhi. Namun, perasaannya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Semakin ia menyangkal perasaannya pada Karma, semakin sakit pula dadanya.

"Tapi – " Rio melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mencintai seseorang bukan soal siapa yang lebih cepat. Mungkin saja, pemuda yang baru dikenal orang itu bisa membawa kebahagiaan lebih dibanding kekasih yang sebelumnya." Gadis itu membuat senyuman tipis. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris _azure_ milik Nagisa.

"Pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang harus memutuskan, Nagisa."

"Terkadang Rio-chan bisa mengatakan hal yang bagus juga, ya." Nagisa berkomentar, tanpa bermaksud sarkas sama sekali. Ekspresi serius Rio berubah menjadi riang kembali.

"Hehe, begitulah Nagisa. Makanya, dipikirkan baik-baik, ya. Memang sulit diperebutkan dua cowok idaman wanita se-Jepang macam Asano dan Karma-kun."

"Benar." Nagisa mengangguk menyetujui.

Hening seketika. Rio menyeringai jahil. Sementara, wajah Nagisa berangsur-angsur memerah.

"BU, BUKAN ASANO DAN KARMA KOK! ITU TEMANNYA DARI TEMAN KAKEK PAMANKU!" Nagisa mengelak disambut dengan tawa kencang dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja Nagisa. Tidak usah _tsundere_ begitu. Hahahahahaha!" Rio masih _ngakak_. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Wajah Nagisa semakin mirip kepiting rebus.

"Ah, _mou_! Berhenti menggodaku, Rio-chan! Kubilang bukan, ya, bukan!" Ditimpuknya muka Rio menggunakan bantal putih. Sebel juga diketawain sama setan jilid dua (Jilid satunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Karma). Akhirnya Rio menghentikan tawanya, meski masih tersisa cengiran usil di bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang aku diperebutkan? Lagipula…" ucapan Nagisa terhenti. Binar di bola matanya seketika meredup.

 _Lagipula, memangnya Karma punya perasaan padaku?_

"Lupakan. Apa maksudmu tentang 'dua cowok idaman wanita se-Jepang' tadi? Memangnya Asano-kun dan Karma-kun sehebat itu?" Oh, rupanya muncul rasa penasaran si gadis biru.

"Ah, benar juga. Nagisa pasti belum sempat baca majalah baru-baru ini kan?" Rio menyambar tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Dikeluarkannya majalah khusus konsumen wanita yang menjadi langganannya. Setelah itu, ia cepat-cepat membalik beberapa lembar, mencari sebuah artikel.

"Nih, baca sendiri." Nagisa menerima majalah tersebut dengan raut wajah penasaran. Sebuah artikel ditulis judul besar-besar : THE MOST WANTED MAN OF THE YEAR. Di bawah judul, dituliskan daftar nama beberapa pria dilengkapi foto dan biografi singkatnya. Kebanyakan berprofesi sebagai aktor dan model, namun ada juga pengusaha bahkan dokter. Bola mata Nagisa membulat sempurna begitu melihat foto yang tak asing ikut masuk dalam daftar hasil survei majalah itu.

 _5\. Akabane Karma (26 tahun) – Founder & CEO Akabane corp._

 _6\. Asano Gakushuu (26 tahun) – CEO Asano group._

Kalau Asano sih, Nagisa sudah tidak kaget lagi. Lelaki itu memang menunjukkan potensinya sejak masa SMA. Nah, kalau Karma? Pemuda yang notabene hobi manjat tembok rumah sakit ala ninja, suka bawa _video game_ ke kamarnya, suka mengusili Nagisa, suka godain Hiromi (Ini, nih, sifat Karma yang kadang bikin Nagisa _ilfeel)…_ Masa' sih seorang pengusaha? Kalau menurut majalah itu sih, dia kaum borjuis sejati. Udah gitu, rankingnya di atas Asano pula.

Nagisa pingin bunuh diri sekarang.

"Rio-chan, majalahnya _hoax_ nih."

Rio melotot. Majalah kesayangan yang dibelinya mahal-mahal malah dikatai _hoax_ sama sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sembarangan. Kalau nggak percaya tanya aja sendiri sama orangnya."

"Nggak mau." Nagisa menggeleng cepat. "Karma-kun orangnya narsis. Nanti dia kepedean."

Rio terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuk sekaligus membenarkan kata-kata Nagisa. Rio juga baru sadar, terlepas Nagisa hilang ingatan atau tidak, nyatanya gadis itu memang hobi menjelek-jelekkan pacarnya sendiri. Terutama Karma.

"Cowok idaman seluruh wanita di Jepang… berarti termasuk Rio-chan dong? Rio-chan suka Karma?" tanya Nagisa polos.

"Amit-amit!" Rio mengibaskan tangan. "Sama setan merah sadis itu? Mending pacaran sama gembok WC!"

Sementara itu…

"Hatsyiii!" Suara bersin menggelegar di ruangan kerja CEO Akabane corp. Karma buru-buru menyambar berlembar-lembar tisu untuk menyeka hidung.

"Kok mendadak flu, ya?"

* * *

"Kok tumben nelpon, Nakamura-san?"

Karma menjepit ponselnya di pipi dan bahunya. Sedangkan tangannya tengah sibuk membolak-balik berkas laporan keuangan yang baru saja diserahkan Takebayashi tadi. Alisnya mengernyit heran karena di seberang sana Rio mengalunkan tawa masam.

 _"_ _Heh, setan merah? What the hell are you doing to Asano-kun?"_

"Hah? _Did I do something wrong?_ " tanya Karma polos.

 _"_ _Yes, you did!"_ suara Rio terdengar gemas dan kesal sekaligus. _"Siapa lagi yang masukin mainan kelabang, kumbang badak, sama replika kecoak ke dalam tas laptopnya kalau bukan you! Hiish, mana mirip banget sama aslinya lagi."_

Karma mengerutkan dahi.

 _Lah, kok Rio bisa tahu?_

 _"_ _Gak usah sok innocent! Tahu nggak, kemarin perusahaanku lagi rapat bareng perusahaan Asano. Asano sempet basa-basi cerita ke aku kalau dia habis ketemu you di rumah sakit. Terus kamu tahu apa yang terjadi abis itu?"_

"Apaan?" tanya Karma sambil menahan tawa. Deg-degan pingin dengar cerita selanjutnya.

 _"_ _Dia teriak histeris waktu ngeluarin laptopnya tahu! Ih, sampai bikin heboh satu ruangan rapat gara-gara mainan laknat itu."_

"Bhuahahahaha!" Kali ini Karma tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

 _"_ _Woi, malah ketawa!"_ sungut Rio. _"Isengmu itu kelewatan! Inget dong situ udah bukan anak SD lagi! You itu bikin masalah sampai di perusahaan orang! Untung Asano-kun baik. Dia ngaku kalo itu kerjaan adiknya. Padahal semua orang juga tau kalau dia itu anak tunggal!"_

"Eh, kamu kan rekan seperjuanganku. Kok malah mihak Asano?" tanya Karma dengan nada tak terima setelah menghentikan tawanya.

 _"_ _Idih, siapa bilang aku mihak dia?"_ Rio diam sejenak. _"Aku kan cuma mau tanya. Itu mainan beli di mana? Lucu juga kalau kukirim via kurir ke Terasaka. Itu lo, temen kita waktu kuliah."_

"Yah, kukira apaan." sahut Karma malas. " _Online shop_ banyak. Udahan ya, aku sibuk banget nih." Karma menutup sambungan telepon. Masih tersisa senyuman jahil di bibirnya. Kemarin, Asano-kun datang bersamaan dengannya ketika menjenguk Nagisa. Karena sebal melihat sikap sok perhatian Asano, Karma dengan sengaja mengisenginya dengan memasukkan mainan koleksinya ke tas laptop Asano. Yah, dia mana tahu kalau ternyata akibatnya se-rame itu.

 _Karma memang tidak percaya dengan 'karma'._

Pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Diliriknya jam di dinding.

19:30

Karma mengerang frustasi. Mungkin malam ini dia terpaksa harus memanjat lagi untuk ke kamar Nagisa. Dimainkannya kursi empuk beroda itu sampai memutar menghadap jendela. Tampak pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Sangat cantik dengan sinar lampu kota dan jalan. Ah, Karma jadi ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan ini untuk Nagisa. Ia merentangkan tangan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Yosh, ayo selesaikan. Lalu, aku akan mengajak Nagisa melihat pemandangan ini."

Nagisa selalu menjadi motivasi Karma.

* * *

Suhu udara malam itu lebih rendah dari biasanya. Angin menjelang musim dingin berhembus menerpa tubuh mungil Nagisa. Beberapa kali Nagisa bergidik kedinginan di balik selimutnya. Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan lambat-lambat hendak menutup jendela. Niatnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di kusen jendela.

"Huwaaa!" Nagisa spontan menjerit. Kepala merah menyembul, menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya ke jendela dengan tumpuan di tangan kanan. Nagisa menarik nafas lega. "Astaga, ternyata Karma-kun. Bikin kaget saja."

"Ssstt!" Karma meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut. "Aku ketahuan satpam rumah sakit. Untung saja jendelamu terbuka. Aku bisa kabur sebelum tertangkap si tua itu." Lelaki bersurai merah itu menurunkan kaki ke lantai sambil menutup jendela. Ia menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke tembok, mengatur nafasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Sedangkan Nagisa memasang muka datar.

 _Oke, seorang entrepreneur muda idaman seluruh wanita di Jepang baru saja berlari terbirit-birit dikejar satpam rumah sakit._

"Salah siapa datangnya malam-malam." Sindir Nagisa. Karma hanya menjawab dengan cengiran khas-nya. Pemuda itu berbalik menatap pemandangan di luar kamar. Sekumpulan bintang terpantul di iris merkuri miliknya. Nagisa sendiri hanya mengamati ekspresi melankolis pemuda itu. Ia ingin membuka pembicaraan, namun Karma lebih dulu menyela.

"Nagisa… mau kuculik sebentar?"

* * *

Suasana lorong rumah sakit sangat sunyi dan gelap di malam hari. Saking sepi, sampai membuat bulu kuduk merinding setiap melintasinya. Belum lagi beredar kabar angin tentang makhluk-makhluk halus yang suka berkeliaran. Oleh karena itu, tidak banyak pasien atau karyawan rumah sakit yang tertarik keluar dari kubunya masing-masing di malam hari. Kalau pun ada, biasanya hanya suster dan penjaga yang melakukan patroli. Namun, malam ini sedikit berbeda.

Kedua sosok merah-biru itu berjalan mengendap-endap di lorong rumah sakit. Langkah mereka dijinjitkan, agar tak menghasilkan bunyi sama sekali. Karma memimpin di depan. Setiap bertemu kelokan, pemuda itu memasang telinga dan mata awas. Setelah dirasanya aman, baru ia menarik pergelangan tangan Nagisa untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Beberapa suster tampak berlalu-lalang melakukan patroli. Namun, tindakan Karma lebih cepat. Sebelum sempat berpapasan, pemuda itu sudah mengajak Nagisa bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam Nagisa mengagumi insting tajam pemuda itu.

"Hihi, rasanya seperti Sonic Ninja." gumam Nagisa tanpa sadar.

Karma menoleh. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ya. Menyusup, berjalan seperti ninja, menghindari musuh ah, maksudku suster. Bukannya seperti game yang biasa kita mainkan?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu terdiam. Tatapan matanya melembut. Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar." Karma terdiam sebentar. "Eh, tau gak Nagisa. Katanya rumah sakit ini banyak hantunya, lho."

"Karma-kun. Mulai deh." ucap Nagisa dengan nada datar.

"Nggak, ini serius." Karma berekspresi tegang yang kentara sekali dibuat-buat. Bahkan sebisa mungkin, nada bicaranya meniru pembacaan narasi film horror. "Bulan lalu, katanya ada pasien yang bunuh diri karena stress dengan penyakitnya. Dia mencuri obat bius di apotek, kemudian meminumnya di lorong ini dengan dosis tinggi."

Nagisa menelan ludah. Ia mulai terpengaruh dengan cerita karangan Karma. "Terus bagaimana?"

"Hantunya masih gentayangan… dan tadi… aku lihat bayangan putih di belakangmu!"

"Huwaa!" Nagisa menjerit tertahan. Ia spontan meloncat ke depan Karma. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah itu malah mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sadar dirinya dikerjai, Nagisa memukul lengan Karma.

"Karma-kun jahat! Padahal aku sudah ketakutan tadi – "

Nagisa ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun Karma sudah membekap bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh mungilnya ke balik pintu tangga darurat. Sekilas, Nagisa melihat cahaya senter dari ujung lorong.

Tuk, tuk, tuk.

Nagisa menahan nafas ketika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Namun, bukan karena langkah kaki itu. Melainkan karena nafas Karma yang terasa di tengkuknya. Sekujur tubuh Nagisa memanas. Laki-laki itu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Bahkan, Nagisa bisa merasakan dada bidang Karma yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya.

Mata Karma tetap waspada menatap keluar pintu. Dirinya sempat tegang juga karena kaki suster yang sedang patroli itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu tempat mereka bersembunyi. Namun, setelahnya kaki beralaskan pantofel hitam itu melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lorong. Karma menarik nafas lega. Dilepaskannya tangan kanan yang sejak tadi membekap mulut Nagisa.

"Sudah pergi. Ayo." Tubuh mungil itu berjengit. Karma menaikkan alis heran.

"Kenapa Nagisa?"

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa!" Gadis mungil itu berdiri dengan sedikit gerakan kikuk. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan mata Karma. Meskipun sedikit penasaran dengan gerak-gerik Nagisa, namun Karma memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ada hal yang lebih diprioritaskannya saat ini.

"Kita nggak bisa lewat lift. Lebih baik lewat tangga ini saja." ujar Karma sambil beranjak.

"Ke mana?"

"Atap."

Nafas keduanya hampir habis ketika tiba di atap. Terlebih Nagisa yang beberapa hari ini berdiam diri di kasur. Kaki kanannya belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah sempat mengalami retak tulang pasca kecelakaan. Tadinya Karma bersikeras menggendongnya sampai atap, namun Nagisa menolak. Toh, Nagisa sedang masa rehabilitasi. Menaiki tangga seperti ini bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya agar bugar seperti sedia kala.

"Karma-kun… kita… mau… apa sih?" tanya Nagisa tersendat-sendat. Nafasnya tidak teratur karena kelelahan.

"Tuh, keras kepala sih. Capek kan?" ucap Karma sinis. Nagisa meringis malu. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, mencoba menghalangi angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Pemandangan kota paling bagus dilihat dari sini." Karma menyentuh pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap rumah sakit yang datar tersebut. Nagisa ikut menatap ke arah pandang Karma. Benar, lampu-lampu perkotaan sangat indah dilihat dari atas gedung berlantai delapan seperti ini.

"Nagisa, duduk di sini." Karma yang sudah lebih dulu menduduki bangku rumah sakit menepuk-nepuk sisi kirinya. Nagisa menurut. Ia melangkah mendekati Karma, masih dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dingin sekali, ya?"

Gadis biru itu menggeleng. "Nggak. Aku masih bisa tahan kalau hanya segini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kayaknya musim dingin tahun ini bakal datang lebih cepat." ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk membenarkan.

"Berarti, tahun ini kemungkinan menjadi _white christmas_ ya."

"Itu kesukaanku."

"Apanya?"

" _White Christmas_ tahun ini," Karma menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun."

"Apa? Ulang tahunmu saat natal?!" bola mata Nagisa membulat sempurna. Karma hampir tertawa gemas karenanya.

"Ya. Keren, kan? Ulang tahunku dirayakan di seluruh dunia." canda Karma. Nagisa mencubit pinggang Karma pelan.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku! Padahal ulang tahunmu tinggal seminggu lagi!" sungut gadis itu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "Aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu." Imbuhnya kemudian dengan volume lebih kecil. Karma tersenyum. Surai biru milik gadis itu ditepuknya.

"Nggak perlu. Lagipula aku memang nggak pernah merayakan hari itu sebagai hari ulang tahunku."

 _Aku selalu merayakannya sebagai hari jadi kita._

Ya, Karma dan Nagisa mulai berpacaran tepatnya tanggal 25 Desember tujuh tahun lalu. Setiap tahunnya mereka selalu merayakan hari besar untuk pasangan itu berdua. Bahkan, ketika Karma masih kuliah di Inggris, dia memesan tiket pesawat pulang ke Jepang setiap natal. Sayangnya, mungkin untuk ulang tahunnya ke 27, tidak akan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Diam-diam Karma tersenyum pahit memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku ingin merayakannya." ujar Nagisa membuyarkan lamunan Karma.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa responmu begitu?" protes gadis itu dengan nada kesal. "Salah ya, aku ingin mensyukuri kelahiran cowok yang sering menyusup ke kamarku?"

'Menyusup katanya.' Karma sweatdrop. Mulut Nagisa memang pedas sampai membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang kriminal.

"Lihat, Karma-kun! Langitnya terang sekali!" seru Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke langit. Karma mendongakkan kepala mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Nagisa. Seketika ia berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan langit saat itu. Langit penuh bintang. Sinarnya gemerlap seolah sedang saling berdansa bersama permata lainnya.

" _Kirei…_ " gumamnya pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh telinga Nagisa. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Karma. Iris _azure-_ nya mulai meniti setiap lekuk wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Harus Nagisa akui, pemuda di depannya itu memang sangat tampan. Garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancungnya, bulu matanya yang panjang… Nagisa menyukai semuanya. Gadis itu juga dapat mengingat persis sikap penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang pemuda itu. Sungguh, sosok Karma berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan akal sehat. Ya, akal sehat untuk tetap setia pada kekasihnya, Asano Gakushuu.

 _Are?_

Nagisa menyentuh kepalanya panik. Rasanya barusan seperti ada martil yang menghantam kepalanya. Memori-memori asing memaksa masuk dan malah membuat denyut di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Visual-visual kabur silih berganti muncul di benaknya.

 ** _"_** ** _Tahun ini kita rayakan di mana?"_**

 _Suara dari mana itu?_

 ** _"_** ** _Mau dirayakan di rumahku saja? Kita beli kue yang banyak sebagai perayaan."_**

 _Kumohon, jangan sekarang! Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku pada Karma-kun!_

 ** _"_** ** _Nagisa… aku menyukaimu."_**

 _Siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau… tidak mengingatku?"_**

Nagisa terbelalak. Akhirnya ia mengingat kalimat itu serta pemilik suaranya. Itu… kalimat Karma ketika ia terbangun pertama kali di rumah sakit. Dan suara itu lah yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di mimpinya.

"Nagisa, kau lihat rasi bintang di sebelah sana? Itu _Orion_." ucap Karma seraya mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, yang mana?" Tanya Nagisa terbata. Keringatnya mulai mengucur deras menahan sakit kepalanya. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang. Karma meraih jemari milik Nagisa dan menyajarkannya dengan miliknya sehingga jari telunjuknya saling bersentuhan.

"Di sana. Kau lihat arah telunjukku, Nagi – " ucapan Karma terhenti. Pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia melirik ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati Nagisa dengan mata terpejam. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk. Dengan cemas, Karma menepuk pelan pipi Nagisa. Wajahnya semakin memucat ketika merasakan nihil respon dan suhu tubuh Nagisa yang meninggi.

"Nagisa!"

* * *

"Kondisinya sudah membaik. Tinggal menunggu demamnya turun dan pikirannya lebih rileks." Dokter Yamada menurunkan stetoskop di lehernya. Karma menarik nafas lega. Sedangkan Yamada-sensei berusaha agar tak sampai menguap di depan pasiennya, namun gagal. Rasa kantuk terlanjur menguasai dirinya. Dia masih tertidur sejam yang lalu sampai seorang pemuda bersurai merah menggedor ruang pribadinya dan menyeretnya ke ruangan ini.

Pria separuh baya itu tadinya setengah mati menahan omelannya pada Karma. Penyebab keadaan Nagisa memburuk seperti ini 90% karena pemuda itu seenaknya membawa Nagisa ke luar. Namun, berhubung Nagisa membutuhkannya segera, ia terpaksa menyimpan ceramahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Akabane-kun, kali ini apa ulahmu?" Karma menelan ludah. Demi Tuhan, Yamada-sensei adalah orang ketiga yang ditakutinya setelah dosen _killer_ zaman kuliahnya dulu dan mamanya sendiri. Pria itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik dan penyabar. Nagisa, Rio, Hiromi dan Karma sudah terlampau akrab dengan dokter satu ini. Tapi, Karma terlalu sering membuat masalah (bawa PS, _video game,_ membawa Nagisa tanpa izin dan sebagainya), sehingga cukup sering terkena omelan atau jitakan ringan di kepalanya.

Dan kali ini kesalahannya cukup fatal.

"Maafkan aku!" Karma membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku memang bersalah karena menyusup setiap malam, lalu menculik Nagisa dan membawanya ke atap di cuaca dingin seperti ini!"

Yamada-sensei semakin mendesah kesal. Astaga, ternyata ulah Karma lebih parah dari yang dia duga.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan', tindakanmu yang seenaknya itu bisa mengancam kesehatan Nagisa?" pertanyaan retoris, Karma tahu itu. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Memang, tindakannya kali ini terlalu nekat. Bahkan membuat Nagisa roboh seperti itu. Sampai saat ini, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat karena terlalu cemas dan panik.

Yamada-sensei menatap bahu Karma yang masih bergetar dengan penuh simpati. Kemudian ia menatap tubuh Nagisa yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

 _Nagisa-kun, aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi._

"Akabane-kun, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

 **Cliffhanger? Yaa, sekali-sekali. *uhuk* Kira-kira apa yang mau diomongin Yamada-sensei ya? Silahkan ditebak** **:)**

 **Maaf telat mulu updatenya. Butuh mood bagus buat ngelanjutin. Ini udah usaha banget biar cepet selese… Doain biar besok aku dalam keadaan prima. Mudah-mudahan, chapter berikutnya bisa selesai dalam dua hari.**

 **Thank's reviewnya yaah. O, iya. Yang minta kenalan, bisa via email atau facebook ku. Buka aja profilku. Hehe.**

 **Mind to review again?**


	6. Chapter 6

Tokyo di malam hari adalah kota cahaya. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dini hari, namun aktivitas penduduk seakan tak ada matinya. Lampu-lampu jalan dan gedung tetap dinyalakan untuk menerangi seisi kota. Biasanya pemandangan seindah ini selalu menjadi favorit Karma ketika ingin melepas penat. Namun, pemuda yang tengah bersandar di pagar balkon apartemen lantai 12 itu tak sedikitpun tertarik. Iris merkurinya malah sibuk memandangi sebuah kotak merah beludru di tangan kanannya.

Kotak merah berisi cincin pernikahan yang dibelinya bersama Nagisa tiga bulan lalu. Karma menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Sekarang, harus kuapakan benda ini, Nagisa?" bisiknya lirih. Tak ada yang menjawab selain hembusan angin musim dingin nakal, seolah menertawakan keputusasaan lelaki itu.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warn : OOC, plotless, drama, sinetron banget**

 **Enjoy!**

"Silahkan masuk, Akabane-kun."

Karma mengangguk patuh. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Dokter Yamada. Seperti biasa, ruangan kecil serba putih beraroma khas rumah sakit menyambutnya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan pria berjas putih itu.

"Langsung saja ke intinya." ucap Yamada-sensei memulai percakapan. "Kesehatan Nagisa akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Setiap menjelang pagi, dia selalu terbangun dan berteriak histeris karena menahan sakit kepala. Terkadang sampai mengamuk juga sehingga kami harus memberikannya obat penenang."

"Sejak kapan?" Karma bertanya dengan raut wajah menegang.

"Minggu lalu. Sebelumnya juga pernah meskipun frekuensinya tak sesering sekarang. Aku terpaksa menunda waktu kepulangannya dari rumah sakit." Pria separuh baya itu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. "Tidak ada cedera apapun di kepala Nagisa-kun. Awalnya, kupikir penyebabnya adalah Nagisa-kun memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat. Setelah Nagisa-kun _check up_ tiga hari lalu, aku menarik kesimpulan. Nagisa-kun tidak pernah mencoba mengingat, alam bawah sadarnya yang melakukannya."

"Alam bawah sadar?" Kening Karma berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya, karena melihat beberapa objek yang selama ini terus menemaninya delapan tahun ke belakang. Nagisa-kun sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk mengingat objek tersebut sehingga tubuhnya bereaksi seperti itu. Sakit kepalanya tentu saja karena depresi dan tertekan yang disebabkan oleh hilangnya memori."

"Objek apa… yang dimaksud?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Akabane-kun." kalimat sang dokter membuat hati pemuda itu mencelos. Karma tersenyum pahit.

Objek apa lagi kalau bukan dirinya?

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Nagisa yang meminta."

"Kenapa dia merahasiakannya?"

"Karena Nagisa tidak ingin kau tahu - " Yamada-sensei menelan ludah. " – sakit kepalanya selalu datang setiap kedatanganmu." tambahnya dengan berat hati. Batinnya terus meneriakkan kata maaf kepada Nagisa karena sudah melanggar janjinya. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Kumohon, Yamada-sensei menjawab yang jujur." Karma mengatur nafas, menahan luapan emosi di dadanya. "Jika… aku terus bersama Nagisa, apa dia akan selalu mengalami hal itu? Sakit kepala sampai pingsan? Seumur hidupnya?" Dokter Yamada membisu. Menggeleng atau mengangguk pun tidak. Namun, hal itu malah semakin membuatnya jelas. Karma menatapnya nanar kemudian menundukkan kepala.

"Berapa persen kemungkinan ingatannya akan kembali?" tanya Karma dengan suara lebih kecil.

"0,01 persen jika dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini. Aku juga khawatir jika ini berpengaruh pada ingatan masa depannya. Dia akan kesulitan mengingat sesuatu yang baru." Yamada-sensei menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Akabane-kun."

" _Iie,_ dokter tidak salah. Aku malah berterimakasih karena dokter sudah memberitahukannya." Karma mengulum senyum paksa. "Kumohon, jawab satu pertanyaan dariku lagi dengan jujur.

"Apa meninggalkan Nagisa adalah solusi terbaik?"

Yamada-sensei mematung. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Hanya suara dengung AC yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Dokter boleh jawab kapan saja jika sudah tak ragu lagi. Aku menerima apapun keputusan dari Yamada-sensei." Karma kembali tersenyum menenangkan. Senyum palsu, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Dokter Yamada.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Akabane-kun."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salah dokter." sahut Karma cepat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih sudah merawat Nagisa, Yamada-sensei. Aku pamit dulu."

Yamada-sensei menatap punggung Karma yang semakin menjauh. Rasa bersalah telah merasuki hatinya. Tentunya dokter itu tahu persis bagaimana perihnya perasaan Karma saat itu. Lihat saja punggung tangannya yang gemetar, suaranya yang semakin parau dan genangan air mata yang ditahan kuat-kuat agar tak sampai mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Akabane-kun, Nagisa-kun." bisik dokter itu dengan penuh sesal.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Teriakan protes dari orang-orang yang telah ditabraknya sama sekali tak digubris. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada dua nama, Nagisa dan Karma. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang telah dikunjunginya hampir setiap hari dengan membabi buta.

"Permisi!" Rio mengatur nafasnya sebelum berbicara. "Aku sudah dengar apa yang terjadi!"

"Rio-chan. Selamat pagi." sapa Hiromi basa-basi. Ia membuat senyuman ramah di wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Di sebelahnya ada Dokter Yamada dan… Asano Gakushuu. Rio mendecih kemudian mengedarkan pandangan. Di ranjang, Nagisa masih tertidur pulas. Suasana kamar itu tidak seceria biasanya. Bahkan, Karma tidak ada di sana.

"Apa itu benar? Kemarin malam Nagisa roboh ketika bersama Karma?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya." Hiromi menjawab. "Kamu mendengar dari mana?"

"Dari Karma sendiri. Dia juga… sudah menceritakan ulang pembicaraannya dengan Yamada-sensei." Rio menatap tajam pria berjas putih di sebelah Hiromi. "Katakan, apa itu benar? Karma adalah penyebab sakit kepala Nagisa akhir-akhir ini?"

"Benar. Dokter Yamada sudah menceritakannya pada kami." Kali ini Asano lah yang bersuara. Rio hanya melemparkan pandangan tak suka.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu." balas Rio dingin. Ia kembali menoleh ke Dokter Yamada menuntut penjelasan. "Apa Karma harus melepas Nagisa?" tanyanya _to the point._ Hiromi tersentak. Ia tidak ingin menyuarakan kalimat itu, namun Rio melakukannya.

"Saya tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilannya. Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan 0,01 persen ingatan Nagisa kembali. Akabane-kun masih bisa menemuinya jika kondisi Nagisa-kun pulih seperti sedia kala."

"Jika ingatannya tak kembali?" desak Rio lagi. Nadanya dingin dan gusar. Yamada-sensei kembali terbungkam. Rasanya kemarin ia sudah merasakan perasaan bersalah itu.

"Akabane-kun… harus berhenti menemui Nagisa." ucap Yamada-sensei dengan berat hati. Rio terdiam. Ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Terlebih Karma. Ketika menelponnya tadi pagi, suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat lesu. Rio yakin, semalaman ini Karma tidak tidur dan sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Mohon maaf, saya harus pamit sekarang." Yamada-sensei membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Seisi ruangan itu membisu. Gadis paling periang yang ada di kamar itu juga hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Nagisa akan sedih jika dia tahu." gumam Hiromi. Rio mengangguk pelan. Asano mendekati ranjang untuk melihat wajah polos si _blunette_. Diusapnya perlahan pipi putih pucat Nagisa. Ia terperanjat begitu melihat kelopak mata Nagisa mulai bergerak. Bola mata sewarna lautan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Nagisa mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan kabut yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Setelah sosok Asano terlihat jelas, ia baru sadar sepenuhnya.

" _Are_? Aku pingsan lagi?" tanya Nagisa dengan suara parau.

"Nagisa!" Rio melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati ranjang sahabatnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Masih pusing? Perlu kupanggilkan Yamada-sensei?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bantal yang ditumpuknya tinggi.

" _Daijoubu desu_. Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Hanya semalam kok. Kau bangun lama sekali! Sudah siang banget. Dasar tukang tidur!" gurau Rio dengan senyum jenaka. Nagisa hanya tertawa malu.

"Asano-kun baru datang?" kali ini Nagisa menyapa lelaki jangkung yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Asano mengangguk. Ia membelai surai biru gadis itu penuh kasih. Sedangkan di sebelahnya, Rio diam-diam memasang tampang tak suka.

"Hari ini hari liburku. Aku bisa menemanimu seharian."

"Yang benar?" wajah Nagisa seketika cerah. "Kita bisa main _Sonic Ninja_! Rasanya sudah lama sekali PSP-ku menganggur!" Alis Asano bertaut heran.

" _Sonic Ninja?_ "

"Ya! Seperti biasa! Biasanya kita main sama-sama kan?"

Seketika suasana kamar itu hening. Wajah Hiromi, Rio dan Asano memucat. Rio menatap Asano garang meminta penjelasan. Asano menggeleng cepat dan membuat pergerakan mulut yang Rio artikan sebagai : 'Aku nggak pernah main _Sonic Ninja!_ '

"Nagisa, bukannya biasanya kamu bermain dengan Karma?" tanya Hiromi hati-hati.

"Karma?" Nagisa terdiam lama. Sedangkan yang lainnya menahan nafas karena tegang. Jantung Rio berdegup kencang. Jika Nagisa melupakan Karma lagi, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pemuda itu?

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Nagisa terbelalak. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila. "Karma-kun! Benar, Karma-kun yang mengajakku main!" serunya tiba-tiba. "Astaga, ingatanku kacau sekali! _Gomen,_ Asano-kun!" Asano baru tersadar dari _stun_ dadakannya. Ia buru-buru memasang senyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kamu ingat apa saja kejadian semalam?" Rio menyela pembicaraan. Nagisa mematung. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Entah mengapa, setelah bangun rasanya pikiranku kosong. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung. Rio dan Asano saling berpandangan.

"Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok. Lebih baik Nagisa istirahat saja. Kau ingin kami belikan sesuatu? _Pastry_? _Cookies_? Yogurt? Es krim? Atau milkshake?" tawar Rio berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Nggak usah Rio-chan – " suara perut menyela kalimat Nagisa. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu, sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tawa. " – kalau begitu, milkshake dan sandwich saja." putus Nagisa pasrah.

"Oke! Siap kami antarkan! Ayo, Asano-kun!" gadis pirang itu berseru riang sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Nagisa. Ia menarik lengan Asano dan menyeretnya paksa. Nagisa dan Hiromi hanya mengamati dengan wajah bingung. Tingkah Rio memang terlihat aneh sih.

Rio menarik lengan kanan Asano keluar rumah sakit. Asano menatapnya bingung. Sejak keluar dari kamar Nagisa, gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Seorang Rio yang selama ini selalu memberikan aura permusuhan padanya, untuk apa tiba-tiba bersikap sok akrab di depan Nagisa? Pakai acara tarik-tarik segala. Bahkan perempuan itu membawanya ke belakang rumah sakit yang tentunya tak ada orang selain mereka.

"Ano, Nakamura-san… kalau mau beli milkshake mestinya kita ke sana."

Brak!

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengunci pergerakan lelaki itu di antara tembok dan kurungan lengannya. Tatapan mengancamnya berhasil membuat Asano membeku.

"Heh, brengsek. Kau ingin melakukan apa, hah?"

Alis kanan Asano naik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rio memutar bola matanya jengah. "Nggak usah pura-pura! Aku yakin, setelah ini kau akan menemui Karma, memojokkannya sampai dia menyerah! Dasar lelaki culas!" ucapnya kasar. Bukannya merasa takut, Asano malah memasang senyum miring.

"Wah, Nakamura-san. Itu ide yang bagus, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya."

"Kau…" gadis itu menggertakan gigi. "Dasar serigala berbulu domba. Selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Aku heran seorang Karma bisa menahan tinjunya untukmu!"

"Kau yang ada di pihak Karma mana bisa memahamiku." balas Asano sinis. "Salahkah aku mengambil kesempatan besar ini? Aku juga mencintai Nagisa, asal kau tahu saja."

"Tidak, itu hanya sekedar ego-mu saja yang tidak ingin kalah! Kalau kau benar mencintai Nagisa, untuk apa kau meninggalkannya? Kau tidak tahu ya betapa hancurnya Nagisa saat itu?!" Nada Rio semakin meninggi.

"Aku… punya alasan untuk itu. Sampai sekarang pun aku menyesalinya." Tangan Asano terkepal erat. "Aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Nagisa. Mengulang semuanya dari awal. Aku ingin membahagiakannya."

"Oh, orang sepertimu? Pengecut yang seenaknya meninggalkan Nagisa di saat dia terpuruk. Kemudian seenaknya kembali dan merebutnya dari orang lain?" Rio menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar emosinya tak meledak. Iris _azure_ dan violet itu saling bertatapan seakan ikut berperang. "Bodoh sekali si Karma itu. Seandainya dia tidak membawamu kemari. Nagisa tidak perlu bertemu dengan orang sebrengsek ini."

"Ya, aku pun berterimakasih pada Karma soal itu." Asano berkata diakhiri tawa kecil membuat Rio semakin naik darah.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk itu. Mereka saling mencintai. Hanya Karma lelaki yang pantas bersama Nagisa!"

"Ingat situasi, Nakamura-san." Lelaki bersurai jingga itu mendengus. Mulai lelah bersilat lidah dengan perempuan cerewet macam Rio. "Karma lah penyebab sakit kepala Nagisa. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membahagiakan Nagisa sementara keberadaannya hanya membuat Nagisa menderita!"

Rio terbungkam. Ingin melawan, namun ia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Aku… Selama ini aku selalu mengawasi hubungan mereka. Pertemuan pertama, perjuangan Karma untuk membuka hati Nagisa, perkelahian, semua momen bahagia mereka. Aku mengetahui semuanya.

"Nagisa mencintai Karma. Kepalanya sakit karena perasaannya tak sinkron dengan ingatannya. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hatinya. Termasuk kau!" Rio menuding Asano dengan telunjuknya dan menatapnya benci. "Awas saja jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam pada kedua sahabatku!" Setelah menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat ancaman, Rio berbalik meninggalkan lelaki itu. Kakinya melangkah menuju konbini terdekat untuk membeli pesanan Nagisa.

Sedangkan Asano masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kata-kata gadis pirang itu menusuk tepat di dadanya. Ya, pemuda itu mengakui. Hati Nagisa sepenuhnya milik Karma. Lihat saja tatapan lembutnya ketika bersama Karma. Bahkan gadis itu sering salah mengingat kebiasaan dan memori tentang Karma sebagai dirinya. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi, dia malah mengingat tentang _Sonic Ninja_ yang biasa dimainkannya bersama Karma.

Asano hampir menyerah sejak awal. Namun setelah mendengar kondisi Nagisa dari mulut Dokter Yamada sendiri, ia malah ingin melindungi gadis itu. Menjauhkannya dari pemuda yang selama delapan tahun ini berada di sisinya. Asano tak akan mundur meskipun Karma, Rio, atau dunia membencinya. Ia tidak ingin kembali menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan Nagisa seperti di masa lalu.

 _"_ _Asano-kun, hari ini temani aku pergi, ya?"_

 _"_ _Asano-kun, kumohon jawab e-mail-ku."_

 _"_ _Asano-kun, kau tidak pengertian sekali!"_

 _"_ _Berhenti melihat buku-buku itu. Lihatlah aku!"_

 _Asano memijat pelipisnya setelah membaca e-mail yang baru saja masuk. Buku tebal berisi materi untuk persiapannya masuk universitas ditutupnya kasar. Kelakuan Nagisa membuat kesabarannya habis. Beberapa hari ini gadis itu semakin sering menerornya via e-mail. Pagi, siang, bahkan dini hari ketika ia baru menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara selimut, ada saja notifikasi baru di ponselnya. Sering kali ia mencoba mengabaikannya, namun Nagisa malah menjadi-jadi. Spam e-mail, SMS dan telepon tak jarang dilakukan Nagisa demi mendapat perhatian sang kekasih._

 _Asano tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir gadis bersurai biru itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama hampir mendekati kelulusan. Nagisa seharusnya tahu persis bagaimana kesibukannya dalam belajar. Apa ia tidak mengingat status anak teladan yang diembannya di sekolah? Apa ia tidak tahu pressure dari ayahnya setiap menjelang ujian? Bukannya berhenti mengganggunya, Nagisa malah sering menyeretnya kencan. Sering memaksanya untuk chat berlama-lama. Lalu entah sejak kapan Nagisa mulai bersikap posesif terhadap dirinya. Nagisa sering ngambek setiap Asano berbicara dengan perempuan lain. Tentu saja membujuk gadis itu untuk berbaikan juga memakan waktu lama._

 _Dulu Nagisa tak seperti ini. Ia lebih polos, kalem dan sederhana. Entah angin apa yang merubahnya menjadi pacar menyebalkan. Asano sudah lelah._

 _Tangannya mengetikkan e-mail balasan untuk Nagisa. Isinya tentu saja kalimat penolakan dan peringatan agar gadis itu tak mengganggunya lagi. Setelah terkirim, Asano menghempaskan punggungnya ke tempat tidur untuk mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah duduk di meja belajar selama berjam-jam. Ia melirik seonggok surat di meja nakasnya. Logo Harvard University tertoreh di atas kertas putih tersebut. Asano menghela nafas berat._

 _Ia harus berbicara dengan Nagisa._

* * *

 _"_ _Nagisa, aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ke Harvard."_

 _Tangan mungil Nagisa yang tengah merapikan isi rak buku terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Asano Gakushuu dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tak ada satupun siswa atau guru di ruang perpustakaan itu selain mereka._

 _"_ _Apa? Harvard? Kau serius?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya. Asano mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ya. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di sana. Aku sudah mengincar kesempatan ini sejak lama."_

 _"_ _Ah… itu… bagus." Nagisa menggigit bibir. Ekspresinya sedih dan khawatir. Sayangnya Asano sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Berapa lama?"_

 _"_ _Hm… mungkin 4 tahun? Ah, mungkin sekalian saja melanjutkan S2."_

 _"_ _Apa kau harus pergi?" Asano mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Nagisa._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Kau mencintaiku kan? Kalau begitu tetaplah di sini. Universitas Tokyo tak kalah bagus kok."_

 _"_ _Ada apa denganmu Nagisa? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap kekanakan begini?" Asano mendengus. "Aku sudah berjuang keras menggapai impianku. Mendapat beasiswa di universitas bergengsi dan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahku. Bukankah terdengar hebat?"_

 _"_ _Apakah itu memang keputusanmu? Atau ayahmu?" pertanyaan Nagisa membuat Asano terbelalak. Kini garis rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Iris violetnya menatap Nagisa tajam._

 _"_ _Tahu apa kamu soal itu?" Nagisa mengerjap takut. Ia terkejut dengan keluarnya nada sedingin es dari mulut pemuda itu. "Maksudku, apa ini benar-benar keinginanmu – "_

 _"_ _Oh, jika aku tidak menginginkannya, untuk apa aku berjuang keras selama ini? Aku bukan boneka ayahku yang selalu menuruti perintahnya – " Asano terdiam. Mendadak kilasan masa lalu terputar di otaknya. Terbayang sosok ayahnya yang selalu memaksanya belajar siang malam, menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang haus akan kemenangan dan menyiksanya di kala ia melawan. Asano ingat betul ambisi ayahnya untuk menjadikannya pewaris perusahaan. Asano sendiri tidak berniat memberontak karena tahu seberapa besar ganjarannya. Soal beasiswa ke luar negeri… tentu saja idaman ayahnya sejak dulu. Asano memang_ _ **boneka**_ _terbaik milik ayahnya._

 _Sayangnya, harga diri Asano terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kenyataan itu._

 _Nagisa menelengkan kepala bingung melihat Asano kehilangan kata-kata._

 _"_ _Asano-kun?"_

 _"_ _Diam!" bentak Asano akhirnya. Nagisa mengatupkan bibir. "Kau selalu sok tahu tentangku! Selalu menggangguku, selalu menghalangi cita-citaku!"_

 _"_ _Bu, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal..." Suara Nagisa semakin parau karena linangan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya._

 _"_ _Omong kosong!" sanggah Asano kasar. "Oh, kali ini kau juga melarangku pergi karena takut ditinggalkan? Begitu? Sempit sekali pikiranmu."_

 _Tidak, Asano sama sekali tidak ingin berkata sekejam itu. Terlebih pada Nagisa, gadis yang dicintainya sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Namun, pikirannya kacau ditambah dengan ucapan Nagisa yang seolah menyalakan saklar emosi di hatinya. Asano tidak ingin mengakui kenyataan dan sekarang malah melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada Nagisa._

 _"_ _Kau ingin aku terus melihatmu? Bersamamu di setiap detik? Itu yang kau inginkan Nagisa?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu." Nagisa setengah mati menggelengkan kepala. Namun, Asano sama sekali tidak berniat mendengarkan kata-kata gadis itu lagi._

 _"_ _Jika memang itu maumu, silahkan cari pria lain. Jujur, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan tingkahmu. Sejak awal, dunia kita memang sudah berbeda, Nagisa." Asano menambahkan dengan nada pahit. Menuangkan garam pada luka di hati Nagisa. Tubuh mungil gadis itu semakin bergetar karena isakan. Hatinya hancur. Asano tidak mengerti kecemasan Nagisa ketika pemuda itu memforsir diri sendiri. Asano mengacuhkan perhatian dari Nagisa dan malah menganggapnya sebagai gangguan. Asano tidak tahu rumor yang beredar tentang kemesraannya bersama gadis lain hingga Nagisa ketakutan setengah mati. Asano tidak memahami dirinya yang sedang membutuhkan topangan di saat dirinya hampir rubuh saat ini._

 _Orangtua Nagisa bercerai. Itulah alasan Nagisa menjadi seorang gadis yang haus perhatian. Dan sekali lagi, Asano sama sekali tidak tahu menahu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini." Asano menghela nafas berat. "Kita berpisah saja, ya?"_

* * *

Karma tiba di kantor dengan wajah kusut. Meskipun ia hampir kesulitan tidur, pemuda itu tetap bersikeras datang pagi demi mempertahankan profesionalitasnya dalam bekerja. Sayangnya, ekspresi lesu dan rambut yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya menutupi kesempurnaannya. Bahkan seluruh karyawan Akabane corp yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor memasang wajah syok.

"Selamat pagi, Akabane- _sa_ – astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Yada Touka, si resepsionis berteriak histeris. Karma hanya membalas dengan cengiran paksa.

"Tumben berantakan sekali, Akabane- _sachou._ Jangan-jangan kesiangan?" Mimura yang baru ikut bergabung bersama Kataoka merangkul bahu atasannya itu dengan santai (Karma bukan tipe atasan yang gila hormat, tenang saja).

"Aku bawa sisir dan _pomade_ kalau kau mau."

"Eeeh? Kataoka bawa _pomade_? Benar-benar Ikemegu…" Mimura memasang wajah horror.

"Apa kau bilang?!" hardik Kataoka pura-pura marah. Mimura dan Yada tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melanjutkan candaannya. Karma tersenyum kecil dan sesekali ikut tertawa. Ia tak ingin menyebarkan virus muram di gedung perusahaan Akabane corp yang selalu cerah setiap hari.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Akabane. Sana, balik ke ruanganmu. Banyak berkas penting yang harus kau baca." Sekretaris Karma, Takebayashi tiba-tiba muncul dan seperti biasa memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Kejam sekali, Takebayashi! Nggak lihat ya tampang _absurd_ Akabane- _sachou_ sekarang?" sembur Yada. Sementara Mimura dan Kataoka pura-pura mengambil sikap defensif. Lagak mereka seperti melindungi adik kecil dan kacamata Takebayashi hampir retak karenanya.

"Takebayashi kejam… aku dipaksa kerja mengikuti jadwalnya. Hiks." Karma pura-pura terisak, mengikuti alur candaan teman-temannya itu. Oke, kesabaran Takebayashi habis. Dengan gerutuan disertai makian, ia menyeret Karma ke ruangannya diiringi tawa Mimura, Yada dan Kataoka.

"Ini. Pakai punyaku." Setibanya di ruangan pribadi Karma, Takebayashi melemparkan sisir dan _pomade_ ke arah Karma. "Serius, _bed hair-_ mu fenomenal sekali."

Karma tergelak. "Terimakasih pujiannya." Ia bergerak menghampiri cermin di pojok ruangan dan mulai merapikan rambut.

"Akabane, aku tidak ingin bertanya. Tapi aku tebak, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Nagisa." Senyum Karma seketika lenyap. Wajahnya kembali muram. Toh, hanya ada Takebayashi. Ia tidak perlu berpura-pura.

"Aku nggak ingin membahasnya." Sahut Karma pendek. Takebayashi kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang lebih penting. Akabane, kemarin aku menerima telepon dari perusahaan Jelavich. Mereka meminta keputusanmu secepatnya."

"Ah, maksudmu soal perjanjian kerja sama membuka kantor cabang itu, ya…" Karma menyodorkan sisir dan _pomade_ milik Takebayashi dan duduk di kursi hitam besarnya. "Tawaran mereka menarik. Masa depan perusahaan kita terjamin. Apalagi aku kenal baik dengan Irina-san, presdir utamanya."

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Takebayashi heran. Iris merkuri Karma melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela besar. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan mata menerawang jauh.

"Entahlah… apa, ya?" Takebayashi terdiam. Ia sadar, Karma sedang dalam kondisi tak baik untuk memutuskan suatu hal besar seperti ini. Apalagi yang menyangkut masa depan perusahaan.

"Pikirkan pelan-pelan. Kita bisa lakukan meeting bulanan lebih cepat jika kau mau. Aku akan meminta orang perusahaan Jelavich untuk menunggu." Karma masih membisu. Merasa tak ditanggapi lagi, Takebayashi meletakkan dokumen berisi perjanjian-perjanjian yang harus ditandatangani Karma di mejanya. Setelah itu ia pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan. Karma masih setia dengan posisinya semula. Kepalanya sibuk berpikir.

Kerja sama dengan perusahaan Jelavic ini merupakan proyek besar. Bahkan bukan kemungkinan kecil lagi perusahaan Akabane akan memindahkan kantor pusatnya ke Amerika. Untuk mendirikan perusahaan cabang saja, Karma harus bolak-balik atau tinggal di sana setidaknya 1 tahun. Soal siapa yang meng- _handle_ perusahaan di Jepang, Karma sangat percaya, Horibe Itona si wakil CEO mampu melakukannya dengan baik.

Masalahnya, apakah Karma siap meninggalkan Nagisa dalam keadaan seperti ini?

* * *

"Karma-kun tidak datang lagi."

Rio mengangkat wajah dan mendapati sahabat birunya tengah berdiri di belakang jendela. Ia meletakkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Wajah Nagisa terlihat sangat murung.

"Benarkah? Malamnya juga?"

"Ya." sahut Nagisa. "Sejak malam ketika aku pingsan, sudah tiga hari dia sama sekali tidak menemuiku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah… aku ambruk di depannya?" Rio meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Tanpa diberitahu, Nagisa sudah membaca situasi dengan sangat baik.

"Aku tidak tahu, Nagisa. Aku kan' tidak di sini saat itu. Kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi?" Nagisa menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingat samar-samar, malam itu Karma-kun mengajakku pergi entah ke mana. Itu saja."

"Begitu, ya. Yah, Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Sebentar lagi kan' natal. Dia pasti ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa cuti." ujar Rio sembari meraih ponselnya lagi. Ia mengetikkan e-mail bertuliskan ' _kau tidak menjenguk Nagisa?'_ dan langsung dikirimnya secepat kilat.

"Natal!" tiba-tiba Nagisa berteriak sampai Rio terlonjak kaget karenanya. Iris _azure-_ nya berbinar. "Ulang tahun Karma-kun!"

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tidak ingat persis, tapi Karma-kun sempat memberitahuku malam itu. Nee, Rio-chan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya polos membuat Rio merasa gemas dan mengacak-acak surai biru gadis itu.

"Menyiapkan hadiah dong. Apa lagi?"

"Hadiah apa?"

"Apa saja boleh. Apapun pilihan Nagisa pasti diterima Karma dengan suka cita." Rio terkekeh. "Menurutku hadiah _handmade_ sangat berkesan, lho!" Nagisa memandang langit-langit sambil mencari ide. Hadiah yang bisa dibuatnya dengan tangan sendiri. Hadiah yang bisa membuat Karma senang. Ah, tiba-tiba Nagisa menjadi bersemangat.

"Syal rajut. Ide bagus kan?" Nagisa menyuarakan ide yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Klise sih. Tapi _nice! Good job,_ Nagisa!" Rio mengacungkan jempol. "Setan merah itu pasti kita buat menangis!"

"Karena aku tidak bisa keluar rumah sakit, Rio-chan mau – "

" _Hai, hai. Wakatta._ Bahan untuk merajut kan? Serahkan saja padaku. Akan kubawakan besok."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong rahasiakan ini dari Asano-kun ya? Kumohon." Nagisa mengatupkan kedua tangan rapat-rapat. Rio memutar bola mata.

"Iya, iya."

"Terimakasih Rio-chan." Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat pengertian yang selalu menemaninya sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Rio tersenyum lembut dan membalas, "Sama-sama."

 _Semoga hadiahmu bisa menahan Karma agar tidak pergi dari sisimu, Nagisa._

* * *

' _Kau tidak menjenguk Nagisa?'_

Karma mengerutkan kening melihat pesan dari Rio. Bingung menjawab apa, ia kembali mengantongi benda segiempat itu di celananya. Karma kembali memandangi gedung putih tinggi yang tak pernah absen dikunjunginya setiap hari. Ya, selama tiga hari ini Karma selalu datang ke rumah sakit… sampai di depan lobby saja. Kemudian ia berbalik pulang, takut kedatangannya kembali menyakiti Nagisa.

Kakinya baru saja berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat, namun sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Akabane-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Okuda Manami, gadis berkacamata yang baru tempo hari dikenal Karma menyapa. Di dekapannya ada rangkaian bunga dengan kartu ucapan 'semoga lekas sembuh'.

"Ngg… menjenguk seseorang." jawab Karma sekenanya.

"Wah, sama. Aku sedang menjenguk paman pemilik café. Kemarin dia jatuh dan kakinya cedera sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Konyol sekali kan'?" Okuda tertawa kecil. Ia kembali menatap pemuda bertubuh jangkung di depannya. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya, aku sudah selesai menjenguk."

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama? Niatku hanya menititipkan ini ke suster kok. Tidak akan lama." Gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu mengangkat rangkaian bunga di tangannya.

" _Ii, yo_. Aku tunggu di parkiran."

"Eh? Kau bawa kendaraan?" Okuda terbelalak. "Aku jadi tidak enak!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Sudah biasa." sahut Karma cepat. Biasanya ada gadis pirang yang sering nyelonong masuk mobil dan memintanya mengantar belanja.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya!" gadis berkacamata itu berlari masuk ke rumah sakit. Karma menatapnya heran. Zaman modern begini, jarang sekali ada perempuan berpenampilan _nerd_ seperti Okuda. Rambut kepang dan kacamatanya itu, lho. Ketinggalan zaman sekaligus… unik.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Okuda sudah muncul di hadapan Karma dengan cengiran khasnya. Keduanya berjalan ke mobil Karma yang diparkir di pojokan. Biasanya Karma lebih memilih berjalan kaki atau naik kereta. Namun, karena kesiangan tadi pagi ia terpaksa mengendarai mobil hitam yang sudah menemaninya selama tiga tahun lebih itu.

"Akabane-san, ada seseorang yang kau jenguk? Sudah berapa lama masuk rumah sakit?" Okuda membuka pembicaraan di sela-sela lagu _Bohemian Rhapsody_ milik Queen yang mengalun dari radio mobil. Karma melirik sedikit sambil menggumam tak jelas.

"Mm, yah begitulah. Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu."

"Siapa? Ah, jangan-jangan... pacarmu yang sering kau bawa ke café itu?"

"Eh? Kok bisa tahu?"

"Insting wanita." Okuda tertawa singkat. "Kalau boleh tahu, dia kenapa?"

"Tertabrak truk, tapi untungnya dia sempat menghindar. Tidak banyak luka fatal selain…" kalimat Karma terhenti. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ini topik yang selalu dihindarinya selama sebulan ini.

"Selain?"

"Kepalanya terbentur dan mengalami amnesia." jawab Karma akhirnya membuat Okuda tercengang. Terkejut juga melihat pemuda yang selalu berwajah tenang bisa mempunyai masalah ala dorama picisan begini. Gadis itu menatap Karma prihatin.

"Maaf, aku malah membuatmu bercerita." ucapnya penuh sesal. Karma mengulum senyum.

"Tidak masalah. Toh, bukan rahasia negara kok." Karma mencoba bergurau untuk menghilangkan suasana kelam di mobilnya. "Na, Okuda-san. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan di situasi ini?"

"Maksudnya?" Okuda menelengkan kepala bingung. Karma menarik nafas dan mulai menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang menimpanya dan Nagisa. Termasuk soal Asano dan kenangan masa lalunya. Secara singkat dan jelas supaya Okuda cepat mengerti. Setelah Karma mengakhiri ceritanya, Okuda masih membisu memikirkan tanggapan terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

"Berat sekali ya. Dia tidak mengingatmu dan malah mengingat mantan pacarnya." komentar gadis itu pendek. Karma hanya tertawa pahit.

"Begitulah. Belum lagi penyakit kepalanya itu." Karma fokus menatap ke depan. Okuda tahu, pemuda itu beberapa kali menggertakkan gigi demi menahan luapan emosi. Gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah karena memaksa Karma untuk bercerita. Tapi jika tidak, bukankah lebih gawat lagi? Masalah yang dipendam bisa menyiksa diri sendiri. Bukan tidak mungkin Karma akan depresi dan malah memilih bunuh diri. Okuda memilih diam sampai pemuda di balik kemudi itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan bersikap tenang.

"Akabane-san," panggil gadis itu hati-hati. "Menurut sudut pandangku, Akabane-san berhasil menarik hati Shiota-san."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi… ah, maaf karena aku mengatakan hal ini. Akabane-san boleh mengabaikanku, kok." Okuda mengambil jeda. "Kupikir, Shiota-san tidak benar-benar mencintai Akabane-san. Buktinya dia melupakanmu dan malah mengingat mantan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sendiri membuat reaksi penolakan padamu, Akabane-san."

Deg.

Okuda menyuarakan dugaan Karma yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui dirinya. Jauh sebelum Okuda mengatakannya, Karma sudah berspekulasi hal yang sama. Kejadian ini membuatnya semakin meragukan perasaan Nagisa. Namun, karena rasa percaya diri dan _ego_ -nya, Karma tetap menemui gadis itu.

"Sekedar info saja. Aku mencintai pelajaran eksak dan ilmu pengetahuan alam. Ilmu pasti. Karena itu, aku adalah orang yang realisitis."

"Hubungannya?" tanya Karma dengan nada agak sinis.

"Aku lebih mengandalkan logika dibanding perasaan." Okuda terdiam sejenak. "Menurut pandanganku, Akabane-san harus bersikap realistis di situasi seperti ini. Shiota-san tidak mencintaimu sejak awal, lalu untuk apa kau memperjuangkannya lagi? Jika kau terus-terusan memaksa kehendak, namanya bukan cinta melainkan ego semata."

Karma tak menjawab. Okuda menghela nafas dan menambahkan.

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Terdengar klise dan sangat _mainstream_ , tapi benar adanya. Ada saatnya kita harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai agar dia bisa berbahagia bersama yang lain. Apalagi kasus Shiota-san. Cinta lama tidak akan pudar, Akabane-san."

Benar. Sejak awal, dialah pihak ketiga yang seenaknya masuk ke dunia Nagisa. Hanya Karma yang menganggap mereka selalu berjalan berdampingan. Kenyataannya, gadis itu selalu berjalan sendiri dan Asano yang akan menjemputnya di masa depan.

Karma hanyalah sosok figuran di kehidupan Nagisa.

"Ah, maaf ini hanya pendapatku saja. Akabane-san boleh melupakannya kok! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membuat kalian berpisah!" seru Okuda panik. Pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya itu hanya diam sejak tadi dan membuatnya khawatir.

" _Iie,_ Okuda-san benar." Karma tersenyum. Namun, Okuda bisa menangkap kepedihan dan keputusasaan di sorot mata pemuda itu. "Terimakasih, sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi yang panjang ini."

* * *

Sudah lima hari Karma menghilang terhitung sejak malam kejadian itu.

Rio mempercepat langkahnya. Ornamen-ornamen natal di kota memenuhi pandangan. Besok adalah _chritsmas eve,_ yang artinya Karma berulang tahun dua hari lagi. Rio sudah memastikan Nagisa menyelesaikan hadiah untuk Karma tepat waktu. Sekarang, tinggal menarik Karma agar mau mendatangi ruangan Nagisa.

Masalahnya, Karma menghilang. Ratusan mail dan spam telepon diabaikan. Rio juga tidak bisa menemuinya di kantor. Takebayashi bilang, pemuda itu sudah dua hari mengambil cuti dan mungkin akan datang ke kantor lagi setelah tahun baru. Terpaksa Rio mencari Karma ke apartemennya.

Setibanya di apartemen Karma, Rio segera menghubungi Karma melalui _intercom_. Sayangnya, Karma sama sekali tidak menjawab. Setelah beberapa menit memaki sistem keamanan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, Rio mengambil kesempatan masuk bersamaan dengan ibu-ibu penghuni apartemen yang sedang mendorong kereta bayi. Ia langsung berlari menuju lift. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sekarang ia malah mulai mencemaskan keadaan Karma.

Saat tiba di kelokan terakhir menuju kamar Karma, Rio mendengar suara-suara yang familiar. Reflek, ia menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok dan mengintip. Mata birunya membulat kaget melihat dua sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya baik itu.

Asano Gakushuu dan Karma sedang bercakap-cakap. Tepatnya, Asano yang lebih banyak berbicara sedangkan Karma hanya diam membisu. Rio berusaha menguping dan berjaga-jaga jika Karma mengamuk.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yamada-sensei soal kondisi Nagisa. Dan aku ingin membatalkan persaingan kita untuk merebut Nagisa." ucap Asano. Rio melotot.

 _Persaingan apa? Dasar dua orang ini, selalu melakukan hal bodoh!_

"Nagisa bukan barang, asal kau tahu saja." koreksi Karma kalem. Asano menelan ludah.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang sudah bersama Nagisa selama delapan tahun ini. Aku yang hanya mantan pacarnya selama SMA bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya. Tentu saja aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan jalan damai. Aku juga tak ingin ada dendam di antara kita." Pemuda bersurai jingga itu membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Rio terperanjat karenanya. Hei, seorang Asano Gakushuu, pria yang dikenal memiliki harga diri setinggi Gunung Everest sekarang sedang membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan rivalnya?

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku yang membahagiakan Nagisa!"

Iris merkuri Karma melebar.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu terimakasih ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memperbaiki semuanya, hubunganku dengan Nagisa. Aku mencintai Nagisa! Kumohon, lepaskan Nagisa!" Semakin lama suara Asano tercekat. Rasa bersalah sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Cara pengecut seperti ini rela dilakukannya demi Nagisa. Mengemis, bersujud dan memohon pun ia sudi. Rio hampir saja melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya karena geram, namun Karma lebih dulu berbicara.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Asano." Asano mengangkat kepala dengan pandangan nanar. Asano tersenyum pahit. Memang, mana mungkin Karma akan menerima permohonannya semudah Itu –

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Nagisa. Jika Nagisa menerimaku, aku akan tetap tinggal. Jika tidak, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan dan melepasnya." Rio terperengah, sedangkan Asano menatapnya tak percaya. Karma tersenyum lembut. Senyum satu-satunya jika ia memikirkan Nagisa. "Nagisa yang harus memutuskan. Ini bukan keputusan yang bisa kita buat sendiri."

Asano kehilangan kata-kata. Melihat pemuda yang kokoh di luar dan rapuh di dalam ini membuat hatinya sakit. Sebesar itukah cinta Karma pada Nagisa? Yang ada di pikiran Karma hanya Nagisa dan kebahagiaannya. Sedangkan kebahagiaannya sendiri nomor dua. Asano bahkan tak yakin bisa mencintai setulus Karma.

"Akabane, kau…"

"Karena itu, aku pinjam Nagisa saat natal, ya?"

"Kenapa natal?" tanya Asano heran. Karma tertawa kecil.

"Karena itu ulang tahunku dan peringatan hari jadi kami. Setidaknya jika berpisah, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan."

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_ pun tiba. Sejak pagi, Nagisa sibuk mengerjakan syal rajutannya dengan raut muka serius sampai membuat Hiromi dan Rio tersenyum geli. Terkadang, ia sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya. Akhirnya, syal _masterpiece_ Nagisa rampung ketika hari sudah hampir berganti. Gadis itu membentangkan karyanya lebar-lebar dengan nafas terengah dan mata berbinar senang.

"Selesai!" soraknya puas. Ia meneliti syal berwarna biru itu, memastikan hadiahnya terselesaikan tanpa cacat. Nagisa tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil kertas kado dan mulai membungkusnya rapi. Setelah selesai, diletakkannya bingkisan itu di atas meja nakas.

'Karma pasti akan senang menerimanya,' ucapnya dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia agak berdebar juga memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan pemuda itu tunjukkan. Rio sudah berjanji akan menyeret Karma untuk menemuinya. Ah, Nagisa tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Mata _azure_ Nagisa menatap jendela. Tampak butiran-butiran putih turun dari langit. Gadis itu terkesiap. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan berlari tertatih mendekati jendela.

"Salju!" serunya riang. Nagisa memandangi pemandangan putih yang menyelimuti kota dengan gembira. Salju adalah benda favoritnya sejak kecil.

Tuk.

Sebuah kerikil membentur kaca jendela. Nagisa mencari sumber datangnya kerikil itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di tengah salju lengkap dengan senyum lebar.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar. "Kau datang!" Karma hanya menjawab dengan cengiran dan mulai memanjat. Tak sampai satu menit, pemuda itu sudah mendarat di kusen jendela kamar Nagisa.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa." sapanya seperti biasa dengan nada jahil dan menggoda.

"Parah! Kau ini sudah seperti boneka salju tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai demam?" omel Nagisa sambil menepuk-nepuk mantel hitam Karma yang sudah tertutup salju. Ia meringis saat tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Karma. Dingin seperti es. Sudah berapa lama pemuda itu menunggu di luar?

"Nagisa sudah berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunku. Karena itu aku datang."

"Oh, kau menuntut hadiah?"

"Haha, bisa jadi." Karma tertawa singkat membuat pipi Nagisa bersemu merah.

"Cepat lepas mantelmu, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas." titah Nagisa sembari berjalan menuju pojok kamar yang sudah disulap menyerupai dapur. Iris _azure-_ nya diam-diam mengamati Karma yang kini sedang melepas mantel. Suasana kamar kembali hening namun tidak canggung. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk merangkai kata. Sementara Nagisa menyiapkan coklat panas, Karma duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan memandangi Nagisa penuh afeksi. Yang ditatap mulai merasa risih.

"Karma-kun, berhenti memandangiku terus. Memangnya nggak bosan?" protes Nagisa sambil menghampiri pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi setoples biskuit dan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Ia duduk di samping kanan Karma dan ikut menikmati pemandangan salju di jendela. Ah, rasanya ini seperti rutinitas mereka beberapa minggu terakhir. Karma datang menjenguk di tengah malam dan keduanya menikmati pemandangan malam di luar jendela ditemani cokelat panas.

"Nagisa manis, sih. Biarpun pakai piyama dan berantakan, aku nggak pernah bosan." sahut Karma enteng. Spontan Nagisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Piyama kedodoran, wajah kusut dan rambut awut-awutan. Tidak manis sama sekali. Pipi Nagisa berangsur-angsur memerah. Ia melempar bantal terbesar ke muka Karma.

"Karma-kun meledekku ya?! Iya kan? Dasar gombal!" teriak Nagisa sebal. Bantal kedua siap membekap bibir pemuda itu, namun tangan kokoh Karma keburu menahannya.

" _I mean it,_ Nagisa. Aku sedang tidak bercanda." Karma berkata dengan raut wajah serius. Nagisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Wajah pria itu memang sangat menawan dan terpaut jarak hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya. Hanya ditatap sebegitu intens saja membuat pertahanan Nagisa runtuh.

 _Ada apa dengan Karma? Baru muncul sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan seperti ini._

"Tetap saja gombal." sungut Nagisa menahan malu. "Lagipula dari pada menghabiskan _Christmas eve_ bersama cewek berantakan sepertiku, mengapa tidak kencan bersama pacarmu saja?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Bohong. Dulu kau bilang punya."

"Dulu kapan? Di mana aku pernah berkata seperti itu? Hari apa? Tanggal berapa? Pukul berapa? Detik ke berapa? Bumi sudah berputar berapa kali?"

"Aaaaah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Nagisa mengerang kesal.

"Memangnya aku pernah terlihat dekat dengan perempuan?" tanya Karma masih dengan seringai jahil terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"… pernah." jawab Nagisa pelan. "Siapa namanya ya? Ngg… Okuda… Manami?" Iris merkuri Karma melebar, agak terkejut karena malah muncul nama gadis yang hampir tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku dekat dengannya?"

"Kau membalas e-mailnya sambil senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Kalian tambah dekat sejak insiden preman itu kan'? Lalu kalian juga janjian kencan di café." Tanpa sadar, nada bicara Nagisa berubah sinis. Otak jenius Karma dengan mudah menerjemahkan kalimat penuh 'kode' dari Nagisa.

"Oh? Cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu."

"Kubilang tidak." Karma tersenyum miring. Sadar dirinya sedang digoda, Nagisa kembali membekap wajah Karma dengan bantal putih di tangannya.

"Karma-kun, seminggu ini kenapa menghilang? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu padamu?" tanya Nagisa akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Banyak yang terjadi." Karma menurunkan bantal dari wajahnya dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Nagisa menatapnya sangsi. Tak biasanya seorang Karma minim candaan dan ejekan.

"Oh, ya. Sejak tadi itu menarik perhatianku. Bingkisan apa itu?" Karma menunjuk bingkisan berwarna merah di atas meja nakas. Ekspresi Nagisa berubah horor. Ia langsung menyambar benda itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Alis Karma terangkat heran.

"Bukan apa-apa!"

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, kenapa disembunyikan?"

"Pokoknya Karma-kun tidak boleh lihat!"

"Ah… pasti hadiah dari Asano-kun, ya." Nagisa terbeliak.

"Bukan! Ini kado ulang tahunmu!"

Krik.

Karma terdiam. Matanya membulat kaget. Sepintas, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Hah, rasanya Nagisa ingin menyembunyikan wajah ke dalam pasir saking malunya. Bodoh sekali. Gagal sudah segala rencana untuk mengejutkan Karma. Nagisa melayangkan pandangan ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu.

Pukul dua belas lewat tiga menit. Hari sudah berganti. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25, ulang tahun Karma. Tidak ada salahnya jika diberikan sekarang kan? Toh, Karma sudah tahu lebih dulu. Nagisa mendengus dan mengeluarkan bingkisan itu.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou,_ Karma-kun." Nagisa tersenyum lembut saat menyerahkan hadiahnya. Karma masih terpaku. Dipandanginya lamat-lamat wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memorinya.

"Karma-kun?" panggil Nagisa bingung. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyadarkan Karma dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya." Karma buru-buru mengulum senyum. " _Sankyu_ , Nagisa. Boleh kubuka?"

" _Douzo_."

Jantung Nagisa berpacu semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan tangan Karma yang sedang membuka hadiahnya. Ekspresi tegangnya terlihat sangat lucu di mata Karma membuat pria itu ingin mengacak rambutnya gemas. Setelah menyingkirkan selotip di bagian atas bingkisan, pria itu mengeluarkan isinya. Nagisa menahan nafasnya saat syal biru _masterpiece-_ nya berpindah tangan.

"Seperti biasa, rajutanmu tidak ada duanya." Karma terkekeh pelan. Nagisa menelengkan kepala bingung. "Tahu dari mana syal itu buatanku?"

Karma tersenyum misterius. Lagi-lagi Nagisa merasakan kejanggalan.

"Pakaikan, Nagisa." Karma menjejalkan tangan Nagisa dengan syal. Pria itu beringsut mendekat agar Nagisa lebih mudah memasangkan syal. Tinggi gadis itu tergolong pendek, kurang lebih lima belas sentimeter di bawah bahu Karma. Ah, bagi Karma, tubuh mungil gadis itu malah menjadi salah satu poin menarik untuknya.

Di samping itu, Nagisa membalut syal di leher Karma sambil bertanya-tanya. Perasaannya saja atau Karma memang bersikap lebih manja dari biasanya?

"Sudah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Nagisa ragu. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Hangat. Aku suka sekali!" Nagisa menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba Karma menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Nagisa. Terlalu cepat, bahkan Nagisa tak sempat menghindar.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya seumur hidupku." Kalimat Karma membuat Nagisa berjengit. Terdengar seperti ikrar abadi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sorot matanya redup. Nagisa ragu, apa pemuda berekspresi kelam ini benar-benar Karma? Atau hanya alien yang sedang menyamar?

"Karma-kun, apa yang terjadi – "

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa." Nagisa menahan nafas sesaat. Kalimat itu akhirnya terlontar juga dari mulut Karma. Meskipun selama ini Nagisa dapat merasakannya dari sikap Karma, namun baru kali ini ia mendengarnya jelas. Pria itu tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Bagaimana dengan Nagisa? Apa kau selalu berdebar jika bersamaku? Apa kau selalu merasa nyaman dan bahagia bersamaku? Apa aku bisa di sisimu selamanya?"

Nagisa ingin meneriakkan kata 'Ya' untuk setiap pertanyaan pemuda itu. Karma menyatakan cinta padanya, bukankah ini seperti mimpi? Seorang pria yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Ya, Nagisa mencintai Karma. Tapi -

"Aku… " lidah Nagisa mendadak kelu. Hatinya ngilu. "Maaf, aku sudah berjanji pada Asano. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Karma-kun."

Seminggu tidak bertemu Karma membuat Nagisa mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk berpikir. Hubungan kasihnya dengan Asano, perasaan yang diduganya adalah cinta terhadap Karma, masa lalunya dan masih banyak lagi. Kini ia yakin, perasaannya pada Karma hanyalah cinta sesaat. Seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menata perasaannya. Dan inilah… keputusan akhir Nagisa.

Karma tertegun. Namun tak sampai sedetik, pemuda itu berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia kembali tersenyum meski ekspresinya tidak gembira sama sekali.

" _Sou ka_."

"Karma-kun, maaf."

"Nagisa tidak perlu minta maaf." Karma tertawa pelan. "Nagisa berhak memutuskan _semuanya_." Mendadak Nagisa merasakan firasat buruk saat Karma membuat penekanan pada kata 'semuanya'.

"Karma-kun…"

"Aku tahu, posisi Asano sudah terlalu spesial untukmu. Tapi, tidak adakah ruang kosong di hatimu untukku? Di sudut kecil pun aku tak keberatan."

 _Terlalu banyak, Karma-kun. Tanpa kau minta, kau sudah menempati semua ruang di hatiku._

Nyatanya, Nagisa tidak mampu berkata jujur.

"Ah, kita sudahi saja topik ini. Membuat rusak suasana natal saja." ujar pemuda bersurai merah itu cepat. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkisan di balik mantel yang mati-matian disembunyikan sejak awal. Kemudian Karma menyodorkan kotak berlapis kertas dengan motif salju itu. " _Merry Christmas,_ Nagisa."

"Apa ini?"

Karma mengendikkan bahu. "Buka saja."

Nagisa menurut. Ia membuka penutup kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah melihat isinya, ia menatap Karma dengan pandangan bertanya.

" _Music box?"_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu." Nagisa menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedikit heran." Jemari mungil gadis itu membuka penutup benda itu. Sepasang boneka berbentuk seperti seorang wanita dan pria menyeruak keluar diiringi sebuah musik yang tak asing di telinga Nagisa.

" _Salut d'amour!_ " pekik Nagisa riang. "Kau tahu persis lagu kesukaanku!" Ia mulai bersenandung mengikuti musik klasik itu. Nagisa tidak menyadari Karma lagi-lagi mencuri pandang.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Nagisa. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah membuang _music box_ itu. Meski rusak sekalipun." ucap pemuda itu pelan. Biarpun kecil, Nagisa bisa mendengar nada memohon terselip di sana. "Ini permintaan terakhirku, Nagisa. Meski kelak aku menghilang dan kau melupakanku, simpan ini baik-baik seumur hidupmu."

"Karma-kun, berhenti menakutiku. Ini… seperti bukan dirimu saja." Nagisa berujar bingung. Perasaan cemas mulai menyelimuti hatinya. _Kenapa bicaranya seperti akan berpisah begini?_ Tanya Nagisa pada diri sendiri. Alih-alih menjawab, Karma memeluknya erat. Nagisa merasakan cairan hangat membasahi bahu piyamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kamu yang paling tahu itu semua. Aku pasti melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku mencintaimu." Karma terus terisak dan mengulang kata-katanya. Nagisa hanya mendengarkan. Hatinya perih seiring dengan tangisan Karma yang semakin kencang. Hal buruk akan terjadi, Nagisa bisa merasakan itu.

Malam semakin larut dan pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri. Tangisannya sudah berhenti dan akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Karma mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Badai saljunya semakin kencang. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum terperangkap di sini." gumam Karma pelan. Nagisa hanya membisu, tidak tahu kalimat macam apa yang bisa dikeluarkannya saat ini. Karma meraih mantel, tak lupa mengeratkan kembali syal pemberian Nagisa.

"Aku pulang, Nagisa. _Oyasuminasai_." Pria itu mengecup kening Nagisa sebagai salam perpisahan. Sebelum ia sempat terjun dari kusen jendela, suara Nagisa menahannya.

"Karma-kun, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Karma tersenyum misterius.

"Aku hanya orang yang numpang lewat, Nagisa."

* * *

Karma melangkah gontai, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di tengah gundukan salju. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia mengeratkan syal biru yang kini melilit di lehernya. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia menemukan sepasang kaki beralas sepatu boots. Karma mendongak dan menemukan sosok berkacamata yang sudah berjasa mengantarnya kemari.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Takebayashi. Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah. Di mana kau parkir mobilnya?"

"Karena kau masuk dengan cara menyusup, aku terpaksa memarkirnya agak jauh dari sini supaya tidak ketahuan satpam." Takebayashi berbalik, menuntun Karma menyusuri jalanan menurun menuju tempat mobilnya berada. "Lalu? Bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Menurutmu?" Karma bertanya balik.

"Kau ditolak habis-habisan."

" _Hidoi desu ne_. Mengapa aku punya teman bermulut pedas sepertimu?"

"Aku hanya menyuarakan ekspresimu saja." Takebayashi membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk sekian kali. "Nggak usah berwajah melankolis begitu. Kalau mau menangis ya, menangis saja." Karma terkekeh. Kalimat penghibur yang manis memang bukan gaya Takebayashi. Justru kalimat pedas nan sarkas seperti itu malah menunjukkan sikap perhatian padanya.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi di hari ulang tahunku. Itu menyedihkan."

"Terserahmu. Aku tak peduli." Meskipun berkata seperti itu, nyatanya Takebayashi berhenti berbicara dan memberikan Karma ruang untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Ternyata bukan aku, orang yang bisa membahagiakan Nagisa." Karma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menepi, berteduh di bawah sebuah kios yang sudah tutup. Sedangkan lelaki satunya hanya mengikuti. "Meskipun dia berhasil mengingatku, mungkin perasaannya sudah berubah. Bagaimana pun juga, dia akan memilih Asano."

Takebayashi masih diam. Ia mengangkat dagunya sekali, memberikan sinyal agar Karma melanjutkan sesi curhatnya.

"Ah, aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Aku selalu berpikir, hanya aku satu-satunya pria yang pantas untuk Nagisa." Lagi, pria bersurai merah itu mengalunkan tawa miris. "Sekarang, dia sudah mengingat kembali rasa sukanya pada Asano. Jika ada orang yang tak bisa ia lupakan sampai sebegitunya… mana mungkin aku menang, kan?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin berjuang lagi?"

"Sangat ingin. Sayangnya, aku sudah mencapai batasnya."

"Apa kau menyesali pertemuanmu dengan Nagisa?"

"Tidak." Karma menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Berani untuk mencintai, berarti kau harus berani kehilangan cinta yang kau miliki tersebut. Tak sekalipun aku menganggap pertemuan kami sebagai kesalahan. Justru dia adalah sebuah anugrah. Anugrah terindah."

" _Sou ka_." Lagi, keduanya terdiam menatapi butiran salju yang turun semakin deras.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Ucap Karma tiba-tiba. Takebayashi tersentak. Ia menatap Karma dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau serius?! Jadi… Akabane corp akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jelavich?!"

Karma tak menjawab. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat rapi dan sebuah korek api dari dalam saku mantelnya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan ini lagi." Karma menyalakan api dan mulai membakar kertas itu. Warna merah kekuningan mulai melalap satu persatu hurufnya. Takebayashi merasa tubuhnya semakin membeku saat menyadari isi kertas tersebut.

"Akabane… itu…"

"Surat pernikahanku dan Nagisa." tatapan Karma semakin menggelap menyaksikan api menyelimuti dua tanda tangan yang tertoreh di sana. "Aku melepasnya."

Dusta terucapkan, hatinya menjerit kesakitan. Tangan pria itu semakin bergetar dan tak mampu menyentuh kertas yang sudah setengahnya terbakar. Kilasan masa lalu berputar silih berganti.

 _"_ _Ayo, kita berteman."_

 _"_ _Kau ingin bilang ini hanya kebetulan? Hari ini aku sudah melihat wajahmu lima kali! Berhenti menguntitku!"_

 _"_ _Mau di ujung jurang atau di atas pohon, lamaran Karma tidak akan kutolak. Yang kuinginkan, peluk atau cium aku seperti ini sebelum melamar."_

 _"_ _Stop! Jangan mengusiliku lagi!"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada artinya kalau kau menyerah sebelum bertanding. Kalau kau memenangkan kompetisi ini, kita akan berkencan!"_

 _"_ _Kita tidak akan berpisah kan? Meskipun kau sibuk belajar di tempat yang jauh?"_

 _"_ _Karma, setelah menikah nanti, aku ingin punya kebun bunga yang besar!"_

 _"_ _Karma, aku mencintaimu."_

Titik-titik air mata jatuh pada serpihan kertas yang sudah hangus. Luka di hati Karma semakin menganga lebar. Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Terlalu banyak kenangan tak terlupakan bersama Nagisa. Katakan saja Karma memiliki obsesi yang berlebihan pada gadis itu. Nagisalah yang mengenalkannya pada cinta. Nagisa merupakan segalanya. Nagisa adalah dunianya. Kini ia hampir kehilangan seluruh kewarasannya karena melepaskan dunianya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi. Jarak mobilnya hanya lima puluh meter dari sini." Takebayashi lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menyusuri jalan turunan yang mulai tertutup salju. Di ujung jalan, ia berbelok ke kiri dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di balik tiang listrik. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil, Takebayashi mengangkat kepalanya. Dadanya terasa diremas, saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu masih berdiri tegap di tempat sebelumnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke arah gedung rumah sakit, seakan tak rela sedikitpun untuk meninggalkannya. Takebayashi menghela nafas.

"Akabane, ayo." Ucapnya sekali lagi untuk menyadarkan atasannya itu. Karma sedikit terlonjak kaget. Pria itu buru-buru menyusul kawannya itu. Tak lupa, sebelumnya ia membisikkan salam perpisahan.

" _Sayonara,_ Nagisa. Terimakasih untuk waktunya yang sangat menyenangkan."

 **Yey, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Maaf buat reader yang udah kena php. Aku udah janji bakal selesai dalam waktu dua hari… eh, ngaret sampe 3 bulan (ampun maaak! Jangan bunuh eike!).**

 **Karena ini chapter penting banget dan udah menjelang klimaks, jadinya aku galau dan kebanyakan mikir. Bayangin, aku sering banget ngetik beberapa kalimat, terus dihapus lagi. Ngetik lagi sampe 1 halaman, dihapus 3 paragraf lagi (apaan coba).**

 **Yang paling susah itu, ngedeskripsiin perasaannya Karma setelah ditolak Nagisa. Sakit banget mah itu, tapi saking sakitnya, aku gak bisa nulisin dengan bener! Setiap hari aku ngebayangin rasanya 8 tahun pacaran, tapi saat udah hampir nyampe relationship goals, kita harus ngelepas dia. Nyesek.**

 **Ah, pokoknya fanfic ini bikin perasaan author campur aduk deh. Terus, yang paling bikin seneng adalah… fic ini dibikinin fic lagi sama reader! (wut?)**

 **Iya, salah satu reader di sini bikin side story Bring Back the Memories dengan kemasan yang fluffy dan kece! Seneng banget suer! Nanti kalo fic ini udah berakhir, (dan dia udah ngasi izin) mungkin fic-nya dia bakal kumuat juga di chap terakhir.**

 **Thanks for RnR, fav and follow! Berkat support dari reader, Bring Back the Memories bisa sampe sejauh ini!**

 **Mind to review again?**


End file.
